Friday Night
by bubblydjgirl
Summary: Emma and Ruby (and Regina)go out on a Friday night and have a little fun meeting some hot guys. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Frankenwolf AU. My first story ever, so go easy on me! This is a semi-fluffy, non-angsty, just good times only story. Turns into smut around Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

Donning a simple dark green cami with a lighter green tunic over it and skinny jeans, Emma decided low key was going to be her style tonight. She knew that if she showed up wearing too much, Ruby would get her hopes up that she was ready to be on the market again. A few weeks ago she made the mistake of doing just that when she honestly just didn't have any clothes to wear that weren't wrinkled in the dryer. She had a bad habit of leaving them in there once they dried; it could be her second dresser for all she cared. Once Ruby saw her in a short blue lace over dress with black four inch heels, she basically salivated with excitement thinking this was it – Emma was ready. Emma squashed those dreams down as soon as Ruby introduced some random guy she just happened to bump into outside named August. Emma excused herself to make a phone call and ended up walking briskly back to her yellow bug to high tail it out of there. Later that night she received a text from Ruby saying "Sorry Em, I got excited". Emma knew that Ruby was just being a friend and to not take it out on her. She'll get there someday. Just not right now. She enjoyed the single life now that she was used to it.

Emma walked into the darkened bar searching out the red striped hair she knew that always stood out. Walking straight to Ruby, she scanned the rest of the patrons more out of curiosity than looking for anyone in particular. It was dimmer than most bars she and Ruby had been to so searching for anyone would end up being harder than most. She glanced to a corner by the back where a lone ancient pool table sat. The light above the table illuminating just the table and the arms and torso of two casual yet nicely dressed men. They both had tattoos on their right arms. One was all black but the other arm had color on it; she's a sucker for tattoos she'll admit. Before she could look up to see their faces an arm reached out and grabbed her.

"Ems! There you are, I was wondering if you got lost! Here, have a drink on me!" Ruby said enthusiastically while producing the red drink into Emma's hand.

"Vodka Cranberry? Okay, who are you trying to set me up with now? I thought this was a girl's night out?" Emma stated blandly. Vodka cranberries were Ruby's go to when trying to get Emma to loosen up. She didn't want to tell her that she actually hated the drink.

"Oh stop, I'm not setting you up with anyone, I just happen to bump into a couple guys at the bar earlier that looked delicious and thought it wouldn't hurt to flirt a bit, plus you know me, I can't say no to a free drink once I get them talking." Ruby eyed Emma in a way that stated she knew what she was doing regardless if it would look silly to her. Emma just smirked and went with it. It was Friday night and relatively early at the bar so if anything she could feign a headache in an hour then go home to catch up on her favorite TV drama.

"Alright, who are the victims? At least let me get a glance at them first this time. Lately you're just shoving men at me without any warning and I get…" Emma trailed off.

"Scared? Yeah I know, I learned my lesson. Poor August was just a coworker that wanted to say hi to you and I blew that one. Now he never talks to me, not that we ever talked that much before but still. I miss the weird awkward conversations in the morning with him occasionally." Ruby glanced at Emma with puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, you couldn't stand him either!" Emma laughed back at her. It felt good just laughing and loosening up after a long week. She needed this night more than she initially thought. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to relax a little more and just have a good time.

"Hey lets grab a table, I've been on my feet all day" Emma offered, she wasn't in the mood for these guys Ruby had found. She handed her drink back to the bartender, asked for bourbon on the rocks and tossed him a couple extra bucks for the quick response. Turning around she saw Ruby making her way to a table close to the pool table she glanced at earlier. It wasn't right next to it but close enough to see the action, and possibly the owners of the tattoos. She set her drink on the table and sat onto the barstool when Ruby immediately jumped out of her chair.

"Um maybe we should sit over there instead" Ruby said pointing to a table on the other side of the bar closer to the entrance. She turned her head away from the pool table as if it were a horrifying scene.

"Why, what's wrong with here Rubes? Is there someone over there that you know?" Emma strained her neck a bit more to see if there was anyone she recognized. The area was more congested than when she first walked in and didn't recognize any one person in particular.

"It's just, I'm not dressed for this yet, I didn't know he would be here and now that I know he's here I need to change or not be seen. I mean what if he sees me and expects me to look like this all the time. Emma, I look terrible for a first impression." Ruby's tone started to panic.

"Woah, Ruby, it's okay, slow down! First of all, you look amazing as always; I've never seen a day that you didn't look incredible. And second, who?" Emma said in hushed tones, enough to show Ruby that she truly believed in what she was saying to her but also to show respect in case this mystery man decided to show up to the table uninvited.

"I don't know his name actually. I've seen him a couple times near work and every time I just get tongue tied and end up running." She swallowed a large gulp of her cosmopolitan.

"Wow, okay, well this is a first. Do you want me to go introduce you to him?" Emma offered.

Ruby looked at Emma as if she sprouted two heads. "You are offering to introduce me to him? You have never offered that before."

"Well I've never had the opportunity to be honest. Besides, I think a role reversal is just what you and I both need. Think of it this way, it'll strengthen our friendship so we know how the other person feels. Plus I know the guys you end up with, I can find out what they're like before they get to you so you don't have to go through the walk of shame the next morning." Emma said through a genuine smile. She really was just trying to help her as much as she found the entire thing intriguing.

Ruby snickered and took one more sip before answering. Looking at Emma and smiling she said, "Okay, but first gauge him out and give me a signal or something. And real quick, do I look alright?"

Emma hadn't seen Ruby like this with anyone she's dated. It was refreshing to see her as a normal girl who got giddy and almost embarrassed when talking about a guy she liked. She smiled to herself that this could end up being a great night for Ruby. She needed a good night too.

"Okay, hun you look perfect really! Now, point him out, where is this guy?" Emma leaned closer over the small table to Ruby. She kept glancing over to the pool table to see if she could make out any discernible features that would point out any one in the crowd. She saw one of the tattooed men lining up a shot. He had dark blond hair and blue grey eyes that focused completely on the cue ball. Someone behind him said something that made him smile and retort a comment that had a few men behind him laugh out loud. He lined up his shot and nearly sank the three in the left side pocket. Another man clapped a hand on his back saying a snide comment it looked like.

Ruby spoke up finally and said, "He's over by the pool table, behind the guy that just got off the barstool to line up his shot". Emma looked to where she was describing and saw a dark haired man with a gray shirt and black vest moving around the table. He kept his eyes on one ball in particular, doing the math of which angle to hit it with in order to sink it into a desired pocket. His eyes were blue as well but a more piercing blue. His eyes almost seemed electric while he glanced over the table locking eyes with the perfect shot in his mind. His hair was messy yet styled in just the right way; he had light scruff that made facial hair look sinful. Steady hands and a flick of his arm shot the cue ball directly at the four ball sinking it into the corner pocket. He smiled knowingly and glanced up to meet her eyes. They locked eyes fleetingly before he smiled again and moved back to the wall.

"He's the blonde guy right there, you can see him right?" Ruby interrupted Emma's thoughts for a moment and got back to the point at hand. Ruby, you're helping Ruby, Emma. She glanced behind the gorgeous man that grabbed her attention and saw the blond man she was talking to. Truth was all of the men were great looking in their own way. She could see why Ruby had eyes for this blonde guy that seemed to be completely oblivious to the two gawking women not twenty feet from them.

Emma took a swig of her drink, realizing she must have been sipping more than she thought when ice hit her lips first with the barest hint of the golden liquor. She touched Ruby's hand and said, "Don't worry, I'll be right back, I promise. Let me go get you a drink first."

Ruby glanced down at her own disappearing drink and nodded at Emma. Walking towards the bar she quickly ran through all the start up conversations on how to break the ice to the blonde man for Ruby. It wasn't common for her to play the role of Ruby and it felt foreign. She was determined none the less and would do it for her. When she got to the bar, there were at least three people deep waiting on the bartender to acknowledge them. It seems her drink would have to wait she supposed and started to turn around when she collided into a perfectly muscled chest.

"Apologies, lass…" A strong hand steadied her arm as she glanced up into the blue eyes from before. His eyes scanned hers as a small smile formed on his lips. "I didn't expect you to turn so soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**The first part of this is from Killian's point of view. I didn't realize how much fun it was writing from his was until I started this chapter. I may do it again, but I'll warn you so you're not confused. And this is much longer than I thought it would be so I have no idea when it will end. Hope you like it!**

Killian selected a pool cue from the wall confirming his choice by bouncing it lightly in his hand. The balance had to be just right. Too much weight on one side and the target could go too far and miss its shot. Not enough would make the pool cue jump over the cue ball. Nothing worse than aiming for the perfect shot to let it completely go to waste. The irony of that made the side of his mouth twitch slightly.

"So David's not coming," the blonde man said tucking his phone back into his pocket, "something having to do with the misses not feeling well. However, Victor should be here any minute. This rounds mine, right?"

"Oh aye Robin, it is, and after I win this game it will be your round again," Killian responded with a toothy smile.

"Ugh, no, we're not doing that again, you had me paying the entire night last time, I'm not falling for that again. Unless you rather play darts? Now that's a game!" Robin retorted. He knew no one could beat him at that game, not even their friend Graham who was extremely talented at darts and nearly won every game. Every game except the ones against Robin, that is.

"No no, we flipped a coin! This is what we're sticking to. Besides I don't even think this place has darts," Killian looked around glancing around the darkened room. He saw a few lit up neon signs showcasing the beer choices, a few mirrors to add depth to the room and more people flowing through the door. One of which he was glad to see.

"Victor! We've got a table over here, lad." He yelled loud enough over the music. Victor hearing Killian over the booming music made his way over. He was dressed more than most but it looked like he just got off work. He worked longer hours lately to keep his mind off other things.

Clasping a hand over Killian's and half hugging him, Victor smiled brightly, "Killian, Robin, how are you both? Thanks for the invite!"

Killian smiled back and offered to grab the drinks. He knew this would be a good night for Victor. Having lost his brother over a year ago to cancer, he knew how hard it was for Victor to find his footing again. However the past few months he was finally going out with the guys. The solemn face slowing vanishing into a calmer reverie. A night out was exactly what he needed. They all needed it, truth be told. But of all of them, Victor just needed a night to not think about anything and just be. Sure, Killian and Robin weren't perfect either and had plenty to deal with on their own. Robin was still working out the custody battle of his and Marians' son, Roland, which was getting uglier each day. And Killian, well that was something he didn't want to think about. It was Friday night. Time for all of them to forget, for just a moment, all the drama and stress of the world and just have fun.

"Jefferson, I need three more!" Killian called out to the bartender. The man behind the counter smiled and produced three Heinekens towards Killian.

"On your tab or Robin's?" Jefferson asked back with a grin.

"Robin's, tonight, I'll let you know when it's on me," and with that made his way back to the table. Handing the drinks over they toasted to the night and all cheered "Slainte". Killian placed his beer on the ledge and began racking up the balls for the play.

A slight breeze went past him, making him look up towards the door. A woman with golden blonde hair, wearing green that matched her eyes perfectly walked in. Her appearance stated she was comfortable but still willing to impress. He leaned back a bit to hide somewhat not wanting to look like he was staring. Which he was but there was no use in scaring the poor lass. She was definitely something different to him. She walked with grace but also purpose. She glanced around a bit, searching for whomever she came here for. A boyfriend perhaps? Where did that come from, why did he care? She looked towards him all the sudden, as if she heard his thoughts. He was still in shadow but could see her eyes lingering for a minute. A boldly dressed brunette grabbed her and handed her a drink all the sudden. The blond looked down at the drink with a smile that was not genuine and raised an eyebrow at her friend. No, she's not a sweet drink type of lass. Killian would put money that she liked the harder stuff and probably only put it on ice in public. He watched their conversation, making out just a few words by reading her lips. He probably should have been paying attention to what she was actually saying instead of just watching those soft lips move. He was curious just how soft they were. Seriously, what was happening to him? He mentally shook his head but kept staring at her; she was mesmerizing to him.

"I thought we were playing pool?" Robin stated next to Killian, breaking him of his moment. He glanced to his left and smiled a bit.

"Oh gods, you got one! Who is she, where?" Victor asked behind him. Looking through the crowd searching for whoever had Killian in his sights.

"Never mind that, I believe it's my break," and he walked to where his cue was leaning. He turned around and lined up the shot. With a somewhat forceful thrust the cue ball hit dead center of the triangle and broke the cluster, scattering the balls throughout the table. Two sank immediately, and he offered to Robin, "Stripes or Solids?"

"I'll take stripes, my good man. And I'll find out who you were staring at soon enough I'm sure," Robin said with assurance. He made to line up his shot. Victor glancing to where Killian was looking, attempting to solve the mystery saw something as well.

"Oh wow, I didn't see that coming! Um, do I look too dressed up? I did come straight from work," Victor gave himself a once over and took of the blazer, trying to seem more casual. Killian and Robin both turned to look at him, seeing something they hadn't in years: anxiety. Both looked at each other then back at Victor with a sly smile.

"Who is it you see, lad?" Killian asked, thankful that now Victor was the one they could pick on. He hated to have attention on him even if it were positive. And now that the attention was on Victor he smoothly slid into wingman position.

"There's a woman over there with the red drink in her hand. I've bumped into a few times by the coffee shop by work. Every time I get the courage to talk to her, she's left. There's something about her that I just.. I don't know," he trailed off looking almost sheepish.

"The woman with a red drink; the blonde or the brunette?" Robin asked as he lined up his shot.

Killian had a sinking feeling come over him. Please, let him be talking about the brunette. He would feel terrible for not only eyeing the woman Victor might be after but also having to figure out a way to explain who he was looking at when they caught him. He took a swig of his beer, noticing it was getting lighter and soon he would need a replacement.

"The brunette. Actually she's got red streaks in it too. I'm sure she's going for racy but it just makes her more intriguing," Victor said lower so that other people wouldn't hear him fawning over hair color.

"So you've a thing for red heads after all, eh?" Robin announced right before he shot and missed the three he was aiming for.

Killian and Victor both laughed at Robin, more at the announcement than the shot. They knew Victor didn't go for redheads after a woman named Pippy started somewhat stalking Victor when he was in med school. Campus police had to finally let her down easy before she would be found in cuffs for following him to his car every night.

"Just like you have a thing for completely missing the ball," Victor said clasping a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Killian listened to the guys banter, all while watching the blonde woman look over towards him. She was watching Robin at first, which made him feel the slightest touch of jealousy. Then noticed she smiled lightly when they all laughed. Her smile would be beautiful, he thought. He wondered how often she did that. He decided right then that his goal for the night was to see a smile grace her lips and for it to be because of him.

Noticing it was his turn, he knew what he would do. He walked around the table, feeling her gaze on him as he decided which position to shoot from. He saw the perfect shot and bent down to line up. Slowly he pulled the cue back to test how much force to push forward. Then knowing when it was right, pulled back and released the cue sending the ball to the side pocket perfectly. He gave a small grin for his accomplishment and looked up to see her staring back at him. Her eyes the color of emeralds meeting his sapphire ones for just a moment. He smiled at her for just a split second before he looked back to Robin and Victor.

"Lads," he handed his pool cue to Victor, "I'm going to do you both a favor. I'm going to get us this next round since I happen to like you. And Victor, I'm going to get you a name. You see, the woman you can't seem to meet happens to be next to the woman I would like to. It's a win-win in my book." He winked and walked towards the bar where the blonde happened to be walking towards.

He was just a few feet behind her, watching her debate on how to get the bartenders attention. Her soft and smooth hair flowing down to her lower back, begging to be touched, made him inwardly groan. He swallowed back any slight anxiety he may have and was about to say something to her. However she gave up easier than he expected on the bartender and she turned around to head straight into him.

"Apologies, lass…" his hand steadied her arm as she glanced down into the green eyes that sought him out from before. His eyes scanned hers as a small smile formed on his lips. "I didn't expect you to turn so soon."

"It's alright; I was just on my way back to my friend actually." She attempted to keep her voice steady and mentally thanked the management of the bar for playing music loud enough to cover over her small breaths.

"But you haven't any drinks for yourself and your friend. Would you like some help attaining them?" His smile turning sinful as he slowly released her arm and ushered her lightly on the back to lead her to the side of the bar. He shot a look at the bartender and immediately received a tray of drinks. Taking it, he leaned over closer to her ear to hear him say, "Let's see if I guess right." She shivered slightly at his heated breath on her neck and followed him back to her table.

"A cosmopolitan for you, lass," as he handed a drink to Ruby. Ruby's grin widened and even a small blush formed on her cheeks. "And a.. bourbon on the rocks for you, Miss…" He stated towards Emma. Realizing he was fishing for her name, Ruby blurted out "Emma, her name is Emma Swan."

"Swan." He said as if he was tasting her name. His eyes never left hers as he handed her the drink. Fingers brushing lightly as it was exchanged.

"I'm Killian, Killian Jones. Would you and your friend like to join us over for a game of pool?" He held onto the tray of drinks for his friends and gestured to the two other men still at pool table.

Emma glanced at Ruby who gave the smallest of nods that to anyone else was a nonchalant yes, but Emma knew Ruby was desperately trying not to freak out. She glanced back at Killian and responded with a small smile and a nod.

"Wonderful, I shall introduce you both. Sorry, lass, I didn't catch your name." He smiled genuinely at Ruby. Causing her to seem more bashful than Emma ever saw her.

"Ruby Lucas," she said almost shyly. Emma was amused by how quiet Ruby had gotten. Surely she wasn't interested in Killian, she thought to herself. Not that it mattered of course. She was just enjoying the night. Just because Killian happened to be incredibly handsome didn't mean anything. Nor the fact his eyes made her stare a little too long.

"Em, let's go!" Ruby slightly kicked her under the table, breaking Emma from her glaring. What on earth was going on with her tonight, she never did this. Killian, pretending not to notice the small kick under the table, smirked a bit and lead the way to the pool table.

"Lads," he announced to a grinning Robin and a somewhat shy looking Victor, "I'd like you to meet Emma and Ruby. This is Robin Locksley and Victor Whale." He watched as Emma shook hands with both then Ruby, who lingered a little more with Victor. Emma showed a small knowing smile but looked away quickly to not show her poker face. Or lack thereof.

"Since they have agreed to join us over here; perhaps we can entice them with a game?" Killian asked. He glanced over at Emma on his right side, leaned over and said softly in her ear, "or would you rather watch?"

Emma's stomach somersaulted slightly as she glanced up into Killian's eyes. She saw the challenge and knew this was a game she could easily win. Looking back at Ruby who seemed to be in a somewhat deep conversation with Victor, she said, "Well, it doesn't seem quite fair that there are only two of us and three of you. Seems a little one sided if you ask me. Maybe I can call a friend in to even out the game a bit?" Her eyes danced a bit with the slight amount of flirtation. She gave a small grin and tilted her head to the side.

Killian looked at her daringly, licking his bottom lip he grinned back at her, "As you wish."

She smiled back at him, pulling out her phone from her back pocket she dialed the one person she knew could beat anyone at any game hands down. "Hey, Regina, it's Emma. What are you up to tonight? Well, if you want to make a detour, I got a pool game that I got looped into. It's that smaller bar off Third and Magnolia. Shouldn't take you more than ten minutes I would think. Awesome, I'll see you in a few." She tapped her phone and ended the call. Smiling back at Killian with knowing eyes, "You've got yourself a game now."

Killian leaned in closer towards her, his lips just a few short inches away from her own. Her breathing hitched slightly, to where he noticed it and gave a lopsided grin, tilting his head to the side.

"It's about bloody time," he said low and for her ears only. For a split second it was just the two of them. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. She could smell his faint cologne that made him seem more masculine than he was. Flecks of blue collided with green as neither one of them made to back down from the challenge.

"Well, I am going to grab another drink," Robin announced to both couples that seemed to ignore him. He walked away from the group and stood at the bar waiting on Jefferson.

Emma glanced away from Killian finally and realized they seemed to be singling out Robin from the group. She looked over at Ruby who was idling playing with her straw in her drink. Victor entranced at her not wanting to stop the conversation, continued making Ruby smile and laugh easily. Emma sighed to herself and thought, this is Ruby's night. She walked towards the wall where the cue's were lined up and selected one quickly; balancing it a bit before trading it for a different one.

Killian noticed and sauntered over to the other side of the table, collected all the balls for the triangle to start racking up. He glanced back to Victor and saw a smile on his face that he hadn't seen in a long time. He was happy Victor was finally coming out of his shell tonight. It had been too long. And the woman he was talking to was intriguing. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attention from Victor and even occasionally would touch his hand while laughing. It was small enough for some people to not notice, but he knew Victor knew the signs. He smiled at his friend and went back to taking the triangle off the balls.

Emma glanced over at the bar briefly and had one brow raise up. She looked over at Killian who was glancing at her through dark lashes and motioned him to walk over to her. Raising an eyebrow of his own he came closer towards Emma stopping just short of being too close.

"Tell him to get a glass of red wine, a Malbec if they have it," she said quietly in his ear. He glanced over to the side table where her bourbon still sat mostly full. Then realized what she was saying and pulled out his phone, texting to Robin: "Malbec." A small sound came from his phone as it sent out the message. Both he and Emma turned their head over to where Robin was standing and saw him look at his phone. He glanced back at them, then turned back to the phone and started typing. Killian's phone lit up with a message: "A woman after my own heart."

He showed the message to Emma, producing a large grin on her lips.

Emma looked up at Killian and simply stated, "This is going to be a good night, I believe."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is just plain fun to write, thank you for the reviews; keep sending them to me as they keep me motivated! **

**Also I don't own anything Once Upon A Time related. **

Ruby glanced down at her drink again, seeing her reflection in the liquid. This was going much better than expected. She found herself at a table with the guy she had been secretly crushing on for the last couple months and the conversation was going easier than she would have hoped. Victor was amazing, smart, flirtatious and never mind he was even more gorgeous up close. He would occasionally find some excuse to touch her in any small way. At first it was wiping a drop of condensation from her drink that landed on her wrist, then later he tucked an errant hair behind her ear. All small movements that made it known he was interested but respectful enough that it wasn't too far too fast. She glanced over to where Emma stood noticing a smile on her lips towards the dark haired man that captured her attention. _It's about time_, she thought. She had been pushing her for months after Emma's break up from Neal. Which, for Ruby, was easy to get over since she barely liked the guy anyway. Once Emma told her she broke up with him, Ruby immediately took her out on the town. Which ended up disastrous in its own way but fun nonetheless. She noticed Robin wasn't near them anymore and turned her attention back to Victor asking him where he went.

"I believe he went to get a drink, would you like me to get you another?" He asked while still idly dragging a finger across her hand. Ruby smiled back, leaned in towards him and responded with, "No, I'm good for now."

Killian watched Emma chalk her cue and lean over the table seeing which angle was best for her. He sucked in a short breath when she leaned far enough down that her shirt dipped lower revealing the edges of what looked to be a black lacy bra. Inwardly cursing and looking back up, he locked eyes with her as she raised an eyebrow, showing she knew exactly where he was looking. He smiled sideways and turned to grab his beer, taking a long swig as he watched her slowly glide the cue through her left hand. She bit lightly on her lower lip, leaned down towards the table, eyeing the cue ball. Her downward angle giving him a perfect view from before, though this time revealing just a bit more. Downing the rest of his drink while still staring down at her, he looked her over again picturing her bent over in a much more intimate way and gave her a toothy grin. She glanced up, looking into his eyes as she released the cue sending the cue ball on a collision course to the ball she selected. The striped yellow ball sank directly in the corner pocket. Killian glanced to where the pocket now held the ball and raised an eyebrow up and pursed his lips.

"You look surprised, Killian." Emma said, his name lingering on her lips. She moved around the table to stand nearly in front of him yet facing away for her next shot.

Killian leaned behind her slightly, his lips a breath away from her neck, "Oh I do believe you have my attention, Swan. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of your talents soon enough."

Emma glanced over her shoulder taking in the seriousness of what he said and swallowed slightly. He grinned, briefly looking down at her lips. He backed away slowly, just in time for Robin to come back with a few cold beers and the glass of red wine as requested. Emma moved over to the other side grabbing her forgotten drink and sipping down a mouthful of the chilled bourbon. If things kept going the pace they were at, her night at the bar would be over far too quickly. As much as that was on her mind, she needed to pace herself. She hadn't been down this road in a while and was enjoying the ride too much. Taking in a long breath, she walked back over to where Killian and Robin stood and placed her drink on the ledge next to theirs. Then went back to her earlier position and leaned over the table directly in front of Killian.

She heard the hitch in his breath and inwardly smiled, _two can play at this game_. She added a slight wiggle to her hips as she pulled the cue back and forth slowly through her hand. She lined up her shot, pulled back and heard a clearing of a throat five feet away. She missed the shot and looked up to see Regina making her way towards them from the door.

"I believe that's my move, Emma," the raven haired beauty said. She wore a short black skirt with a white tank top tucked in. Long silver and black chain jewelry hung down and matching earrings dangling from her ears, while her hair was loose and flowing down to her shoulders. In her right hand she carried a black skinny case. Emma straightened back up and smiled brightly at her, "Regina! There you are. I'm glad to see you made it!"

Emma handed her cue to Killian with a wink, and then walked towards Regina giving her a small hug. Regina pulled back smiling, "Well once you said pool, I couldn't pass it up. So who am I beating tonight?" She looked around to see Ruby with a blonde man conversing quietly with each other. Neither one of them knowing Regina had even shown up, she glanced back at Emma with a question in her eyes.

"Oh Ruby has met Victor over there, best not interrupt them right now," Emma whispered in Regina's ear. She smiled knowingly and then placed her case on the edge of the table.

"Regina Mills, this is Killian Jones and Robin Locksley. Guys, this is Regina, who is going to kick your ass tonight," Emma said with a wolfish grin. Killian shook her hand, "well, if that's how it's going to be, I supposed you're going to have to get used to disappointment."

Regina smiled back and went to shake hands with, Robin was it? He glanced at her and took her hand in his. He smiled and slowly said, "A pleasure to meet you, my lady. I believe I've been guarding your drink for the evening." He brought the wine glass towards her as she smiled back.

"Well, well, a gentleman bearing gifts, how I do love surprises," Regina replied back, bringing the glass to her lips and sipping slowly. She hummed as the liquid touched her taste buds, reveling in her favorite flavor. Her tongue darting out to remove the stain from her lips, noticing Robin watching her tongue then glancing away quickly, a slight embarrassed look graced his features. Regina grinned widely, this was going to be fun.

"Well, mates, I believe we should start a new game, let's try a wager shall we? Men versus women. If we win, the women buy the next round and vise versa. Sound good?" Killian offered out loud, finally gaining the attention of Victor and Ruby. Victor step down from the stool and offered a hand to Ruby to lead her down.

"Sounds good to me, I could use another drink," Victor said mostly to Ruby but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emma glanced over to Ruby and gave her a friendly _okay I admit this is fun_ look to her. Regina walked over to Ruby and Emma and asked under hushed tones how good they were. Emma stated she only saw Killian playing and he was fairly talented. Ruby then piped up, "Wait, they haven't seen me or Regina play yet, so they don't know." A wicked smile graced both Ruby and Regina's lips. Emma rolled her eyes. Great, the game would be over faster than it would start.

"Okay guys, go easy on them, maybe shoot left-handed. The night just started and I'm actually enjoying it so far," Emma said stealing a glance at Killian. She didn't want the night to end so soon.

Regina and Ruby, noticing the glances she and Killian were having both smiled. Ruby piped up and said, "Oh don't worry, we'll make them work for it and I promise we'll take our time. I'll pretend I don't know what I'm doing, that should even it out."

Regina looked down at her case, a twinkle in her eye, "I doubt I can play dumb when I brought this, but either way, they're in for a surprise."

Robin looked over at Killian who was racking up the table once more. Killian would glance over to the golden haired temptress every few minutes just to remind himself that she was very much real. Robin cleared his throat for Killian to turn his head towards him. He looked at the blonde, then back to Killian with eyebrows up. Killian in response just gave him a sideways glance and grinned to himself. Having gotten the table ready for the players, Killian handed Robin a cue and stood next to him and Victor, who had grabbed one for himself already. Victor, taking a long swig of beer, set it down on the ledge and nodded towards the cluster of women.

"I'm guessing that one knows what she's doing," pointing his cue towards Regina. "She brought something with her; she might be the one to worry about."

Robin glanced at the long black case on the edge of the table and smirked, "Yes, it seems she brought her own cue. However I doubt we have anything to worry about. We have you and Killian. And they don't know how well you both play."

Killian smiling at the comment slapped Robins shoulder, "If only they had darts here, eh?"

Robin looked back over to the women and saw them break up their conversation. He watched as Regina opened up her case. She unlocked the latch with memorized movements and revealed inside a black and red Lucasi cue stick. There were small pearl inlayed accents in the shape of spades around the base with hand stitched leather for the grip. She took both pieces out and with a flourish and attached and spun the two sides together with a finished click. She glanced over to where Robin was watching and looked his own cue up and down. She smiled slowly back at him, pursing her lips just a little and grabbed the case off the table. Walking towards him, she handed it over, "Since you're so good at guarding, you mind keeping this in your arsenal?"

Robin tilted his head at her, looking into her eyes for the first time and gently grabbed the case by its handle. She looked down to his hand grasping the case, releasing it into his hold and lightly brushed against his dark tattoo with her forefinger.

"Nice ink," she breathed then reached up past him just slightly to grab her wine glass. Taking a sip then returning the glass to the ledge she brushed against his leg lightly. Unknown to him if it were purposeful or not, she glided back to the table to test out her cue.

Robin took a deep breath and looked over to Victor who noticed the entire exchange. Victor smiled and laughed under his breath, "Oh this is definitely what we needed. A night out for all of us to just let loose. I seriously don't know how this night could get any better." He glanced back to Ruby who was laughing at something Emma said.

Killian overheard Victor while glancing in Emma's direction. She in turn looked back at him giving him a smile that said more in it than words could. "Aye, I guess we'll just have to see," he said giving her a small wink that made her cheeks flush just enough.

Ruby moved to do the first break, all eyes on her. She bent over suggestively looking back at Victor for a split second. Victor's shyness popped up for a moment then relaxed into a grin. She lined up, pulled back the cue and hit the cue ball just on the top, sending the cue stick flying over the table towards a group of men. She covered her mouth with both hands, "Oh crap, I did not just do that."

Emma ran to fetch the cue stick from the group of men, apologizing profusely while trying to hold it in. She knew Ruby was going dumb it down, but didn't think she was going to go that far. She made it back to the table, handing the cue stick back to Ruby.

"It's alright, no harm done, okay to give her another try," she glanced over to the men who were trying desperately not to laugh at Ruby's expense.

"Of course, love, that was just a warm up, give it a go," Killian said to Ruby. Emma flashed him a genuine thank you type smile and looked over at Regina who was not paying attention in the least to anyone but Robin. She then glanced back to the table quickly, as if she forgot they were playing a game. Ruby lined up her shot again, giving Emma a small wink that only she could see and struck the cue ball. This time, the cue ball hit only two balls and nothing else.

Emma walked over to grab her drink, standing only a foot away from Killian. He noticed a small smile she had as she sipped the amber liquid. He then leaned backwards slightly towards Victor, eyes still on Emma watching her attempt to keep it all in.

"Why don't you go show Ruby how it's done, mate," he whispered to his friend. Victor stood up, walked over to Ruby and leaned behind her slightly.

"Would you like some assistance?" Victor whispered in Ruby's ear.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, um, sure," Ruby said, still nervous that she was actually shooting pool with him. Not thirty minutes before she was freaking out over her outfit and now here she was, with him pressed up against her back. His right hand placed on the small of her back, leaning her slightly over the edge of the table. His left hand closed over hers to show her how to hold the cue. His right hand brushed against her side as he reached for the end of the cue. Pulling it back slowly he explained what he was doing in hushed tones.

"Place this hand here and your other back here. If you hold it too high up it, you'll redo your first move, though entertaining, it doesn't quite work accomplish what you want. Now pull back slowly like this, you just want to test out the movement first; you can even slide back and forth like this," his body moving hers just enough, "then when you're ready, you give it a nice strong thrust like this." His right hand pulled back and pushed forward sending the cue ball colliding into the cluster, sending five balls to pockets. Ruby glanced down at her hand in his and feeling his body heat radiating from his chest and felt her core throb. It took her a second to compose herself and bend back up looking into his blue eyes.

Releasing a breath, she looked back down at the table, realizing that maybe he was better than she thought. "Just like that, I guess," she said.

"Just like that," she gave her a small smile as he glanced down to her lips for the briefest of moments.

Killian watched as Victor released more anxiety off his shoulders and showed her another move. Not noticing Emma walking towards him until she sat her drink down next to his.

"If this keeps going, we'll be watching a different type of game on a pool table," she said with laugher in her voice. She glanced over at Robin and Regina who had somehow shifted closer together.

"Perhaps we should make it more interesting to keep our focus on the game," he responded. There was slight hesitation before the word "game" and she pretended not to notice. She did notice his eyes flash down to her lips and her heart beat quickened for a moment.

"What do you suggest, Killian?" She said lightly, causing his eyebrow to raise.

"We play this game, like we said, however, winner gets to choose the next type of game that can't be the same as the last plus chooses the next round of drinks," he took a chance and reached out for a lock of her hair. Playing with it through his fingers, he inwardly groaned at its softness and placed it back down on her shoulder, fingers lingering down her arm.

She suppressed a shiver that went down her spine, giving him a sly smile. He figured them out, he knew they were just stalling, and she was impressed he got it so quickly. With the question in her eyes he leaned over. To anyone else, they would look like they were just speaking closely, but his left hand lightly touched her side to bring her in even closer. Whispering in her ear, "You're a bit of an open book, love."

She slowly pulled back, seeing the twinkle in his eye. She quickly looked at his lips, curious of their softness, then eyes fluttering back to his eyes. He grinned like a cat that caught a mouse and reached for his beer.

Emma then took a deep breath, looked over at the girls and said, "Ladies, there's been a slight change to the game plan. Time to show them a real game."


	4. Chapter 4

**Same thing, I don't own anything OUAT. Just love playing with them. I'm having too much fun with this, let me know what you think, or even suggestions? I'm toying with too many ideas in my brain for this!**

Regina steadied her cue stick against her hand, leaning over the table aiming for the seven ball. The game was nearly tied. It could be anyone's game with only the seven and the eight ball left. She leaned over a bit then pulled back the cue, measuring the length she would have to push forward to. Finally releasing the cue, it smacked hard into the cue ball sending it to crash into the seven. The desired ball bounced off the rail aiming for the side pocket, it slowed more and more. Emma and Ruby linking arms together as they watched the ball slowly make its way. Regina, knowing the outcome, grinned deeply and stole a glance to see Robin's reaction. Though he was not the best player among the men, Victor being surprisingly the best with Killian as a close second, he still played very well. He watched the ball move across the table and looked up to meet her brown eyes. He squinted just a touch before adding a sideways smile. The ball landed in the pocket with a plop making Emma and Ruby jump up and down cheering.

"We have got this game in the bag! Regina you are amazing," Ruby exclaimed giving her a high five. Regina slapped her hand and took the last sip of her wine, shaking the now empty glass towards the men.

"Oh how thirsty I have become," she said slowly. Adding a wink to the comment she smiled brightly clearly enjoying her expected win.

"I hate to squash your dreams there, your majesty, but I do detect one more ball yet to be sunk," Killian stated plainly. Amusement in his eyes he tilted his head and crossed his arms waiting for the next move. He peered over at Emma, watching her twirl a finger in her glass to mix the liquor with the ice cubes. She brought her finger to her lips, sucking it slowly while gazing back at him. He suppressed a groan as his lips twitched upward, seeing her smile knowingly. He bent back and whispered into Robin's ear, who was watching Regina chalk her cue. Robin smirked back to Killian and nodded, moving to stand near Regina as she finished polishing the tip. Emma hummed to herself and walked towards Killian stopping just in front of him.

"What did you tell him? Think she'll miss her shot because of him?" Emma questioned him with a small grin. Killian surprised her by reaching for her arm, pulling her closely to him slowly spinning her around so she was facing the table. Her back just an inch away from his chest, feeling the heat pulsing off him in waves. He leaned over her shoulder, his right arm loosened from her right when he spun her and slid lightly over her stomach causing her vision to blur. His hand relaxed to the side of her, brushing against her jeaned hip.

"Oh I believe he knows what he's doing all on his own, lass, I just gave him a bit of a push is all," he breathed against her neck. He looked down, noticing her pulse point beating rapidly. His hand came up to pull back a few strands of hair from over her shoulder, exposing the perfect alabaster skin of her neck. He felt her breathing hitch slightly as he blew the softest of breaths against her shoulder, causing small goose bumps to form. Her reaction made him swell with pride and he grinned as he inhaled the light perfume adorning her hair.

"Care to make a bet, just between you and me?" He asked in a hushed tone into her ear. She blushed greatly and was glad it was still dim enough that it wouldn't show so much in the low light. She nodded her head and whispered, "Okay, what are you thinking?"

His chuckle so close to her skin made her spine tingle, she was practically melting into the floor but his left hand which was nowhere near her before somehow found its way to her waist; his thumb rubbing circles against her shirt, keeping her upright. "I'm thinking many things, love. However, that aside, I bet we win this game. And if we do, you owe me," he whispered in her ear, lips grazing the outer shell. She swallowed thickly, and responded, "I owe you what?"

He pulled back, turning her again so she was facing him. His fingers came up and lightly ran along the chain of her necklace, careful not to trace it too far down. He lifted her chin up slightly, smiling to himself that her skin was so soft.

"A kiss," he purred, his eyes dancing between her green ones and the soft lips she possessed.

Emma inhaled a bit, ran her tongue against the corner of mouth slightly and replied, "You're on."

She turned around suddenly and moved to put more room between them. She was getting too close. She needed to slow down, _but what's the harm in a little fun._ She pushed away her thoughts and glanced over to Ruby and Victor. They too were talking closely, not as close and she and Killian just were but close enough to know they were in their own element. Looking back at Regina, she saw her face blush slightly at Robin talking next to her. His back leaning against the table, arms crossed bowing over closer to her. Emma glanced back at Killian, who was watching her with a wicked smile.

Regina laughed at the man next to her and lined up her shot. Robin didn't budge from where he stood and watched her lean over to test her angle on where she would shoot from. Without altering his footing he observed her adjust her grip. He admired her choice of clothing, though more dressy than most women on a Friday night, each article of clothing fit her like a glove. His eyes traced her enticing curves down her back to where her short skirt revealed a pair of delicately muscled legs, down to her tall black and silver heels. Noting the degree of her heels, he pondered at her actual height without them on. He had a feeling seeing her barefoot would be all too provocative and he quietly hummed to himself with the image. Regina peeked over to where he was looking and grinned, "What, never seen a woman play in heels before."

She lined up her shot, pulled back to release and heard him lean towards her. She hesitated on the shot for a split second to hear his comeback. Knowing it wouldn't matter since she was too far focused on the game.

"Oh I prefer a woman who wears heels when she.. plays," he said quietly and for her ears only.

A small breath caught in her throat as she went to execute the hit, allowing the cue ball to smack into the eight ball. The ball rolled down the length of the table, slowing to the end and stopping right before the pocket. She looked at it as if it grew two heads then looked back at a grinning Robin who lifted his drink to his lips and took a long slow drink. He shrugged his shoulders as he placed the now empty bottle next to her empty glass. In the background she heard both Victor and Killian clap and laugh loudly, clearly proud of their moment. She glared at the smiling fool and agreed in her mind, that he played the game well. She held out a hand to him and said, "Good game, though the tactics were a bit, shrewd."

Emma walked to Ruby, helping her retrieve her jaw that had dropped to the floor. Ruby's stunned silence was understandable. No one beats Regina at pool and no one ever tricked her while beating her. Ruby composed herself a bit and took the last sip of her drink. "Well, you boys better pick something good to drink; I think we all need something strong after that one."

Victor seeing that all the women's glasses were now empty looked over to Killian and Robin. He walked over to them while glancing over to where the women stood fuming.

"We got a sweet drinker, a hard drinker and a wine drinker. Any thoughts," He asked the supposed leader of the pack. Killian looked at Robin then back to Victor. All three of them smiled and announced at the same time, "Shots!"

Victor agreed to get them and walked towards the bar. Ruby watching him walk away smiled to herself and pulled Emma's hand, "Come on, I need to use the restroom."

Emma looked to Regina, seeing if she needed to come along. Regina shook her head and started pulling apart her prized possession. She sauntered over to Robin with one hand out. Robin smirked and handed her her case to put the cue back into. Emma glanced over to Killian for a beat, his attention to collecting the empty bottles to be thrown away, then walked with Ruby to the ladies room.

Once inside the door of the restroom, Ruby leaned against the counter looking at her reflection. Emma walked in next to her, checking her own appearance to make sure everything was in place. Though a slight blush formed on her cheeks she was still looking well enough that she didn't need any make up touches. Ruby somehow had here entire makeup collection spread out over the length of the counter, applying lipstick then mascara then eyeliner. Emma just shook her head and smiled at her.

"Em, I had _no_ idea this would happen tonight. I mean he's here! And he's incredible! And wow, Regina and Robin are hitting it off like crazy. Not to mention that hunk totally into you, isn't this great!" she exclaimed vehemently.

Emma looked at her ridiculous friend with love and humor in her eyes, "It is pretty fun, I'll admit. But please, go slow, we don't need another night where I'm holding back your hair." The last time they went out she was doing just that; she really didn't want to go through that again, no matter how many more times she would be there for her friend.

"Oh not to worry, I'm having far too much fun with this whole games-and-drinks thing we got going. Plus, as much as I know you can hold your liquor, I'm not quite sure about Regina, and watching her and Robin is too much sexyness to pass up."

Emma laughed as she watched Ruby throw all her makeup back into her purse. "I'm going to see what Victor is getting us so I can be prepared." She gave herself a once over, grabbed her purse, flinging it over her shoulder before heading back out the door.

Emma washed her hands for good measure, dried them then walked out the door. The crowd had gotten thicker to the point where she had to slightly push through to get back towards where the pool table was. She had slowed down so much she barely felt a hand grasp her wrist tugging her to the side. She followed the arm up to see Killian making his way through the throws of people now begging to get to the bartender. She was thankful he had her since she didn't know how she could get through this crush of people. They finally got through the mass to find herself in a small hallway that lead to a back entrance. One sconce midway down the hall illuminated the floor just enough to cast faint shadows. Before she could ask where they were, Killian turned her around, pressing her gently to the wall lifted his hand up to her chin. Closing the distance between them he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. A small grin on his lips he whispered, "I'd like to cash in now, if that's alright with you." He pulled back to see her response, a small smile graced his lips. Emma glanced down from his gaze to his lips watching his tongue move across slowly. She gave the barest nod and glanced back to his eyes. Without questioning it further, he swooped down to capture her lips with his. A small sigh escaped her lips and he inwardly groaned. Her lips were softer than he could have imagined, his right hand moved from her chin to cradle her head gently. His tongue tracing her lips just enough, she opened slightly allowing him access. A sound across between a moan and groan went through Killian as he swept into her mouth tasting her sweetness. She had the bourbon flavor but something else, almost honey like. He drank her in like a drug, moving his head to the side to deepen the kiss. She moaned softly causing Killian to plunder her mouth further. Her hand somehow rested on his chest moved higher to tangle in the soft nape of his neck. He chuckled a bit and slowly pulled back enjoying the sight of slightly bruised lips and breathlessness that escaped her. Rest his head against hers, his thumb glided gently over her cheek.

"Well," he breathed finally, "now that was worth the bet entirely. Shall we join our friends for the next game, love?"

Emma nodded, unable to speak and smiled shyly up at Killian. She had never had a kiss like that and it excited and frightened her at the same time. She had no idea what else was in store for her tonight but she decided, that if that kiss was any indication, she definitely wanted to see more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! More follows and favorites, you guys are too sweet! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Btw – sorry for any misspellings, I get excited and post sometimes without rereading this fourteen times. Also, yes, this is a real drink. It's really cool to see being made too. Please let me know what you think! You're reviews make me a giddy 4 year old on Xmas morning! **

Victor had somehow managed to squeeze through the crowd of people piling up towards the bar. He leaned over the bar and whistled to Jefferson for his attention. The busy bartender turned an annoyed look towards where the sound came from and changed his look for a more pleasant one once he spied Victor. A smile crept across his face and he walked away from the overly enthusiastic girls at the end where he was standing.

"Victor, what can I get you? It looks like you're all having a good night so far," he somewhat yelled over to him. The noise level becoming higher and higher with each passing minute, he leaned his head towards Victor to hear his answer.

"We need 6 shots, what do you suggest?" Victor looked to the man for a suggestion. Knowing he would know more than he since he only drank occasionally with the guys. He used to enjoy a nice scotch every once in a while with his brother however he would never admit to him how much he preferred sweet over sour.

Jefferson mulled around ideas in his head glancing over to the pool table where Robin and dark haired woman attempted to hide their glances from each other. He smirked, knowing Robin would be flirtatious yet still somewhat aloof. He was not used to being pursued though it looked like equal parts of that on both him and the woman he stared at. Jefferson looked to the right of them, seeing another dark haired beauty with red streaks in her hair. She was sitting at a barstool that had a man's dress jacket draped across the back. Her fingers feeling the fabric of the coat as she softly grinned with a wistful look. She wasn't staring at anything in particular yet was obviously thinking something that made her have a hopeful gleam in her eye. He looked back at Victor who had turned as well to look at her. Jefferson cleared his throat and grabbed Victor's attention once more.

"From what's been ordered from your table, you have varying tastes. However, since I know you and what I presume is the woman you're admiring tastes', I'm going to make you something special." Jefferson turned away grabbing six shot glasses and proceeded to line them up on the counter. He then bent down to grab the ingredients of what he needed. Victor looked on with curiosity as Jefferson grabbed Midori, Absinthe and pineapple juice. He poured generous portions of each in a cocktail shaker, then adding a handful of ice before grabbing a clear glass for the top of the shaker. He shook the contents vigorously inside then poured into each shot glass filling it two-thirds the way up. He grabbed a can of sprite, opened it up with one hand then splashed a small amount into each glass. He then turned around scanning the shelf behind him for the final ingredient. Spying it out of the corner of his eye, he proudly said, "aha!" grabbed the red bottle, then turned back around and poured the final touch of grenadine into each glass. The shot was a wonder with a lime green hue on the bottom that surrounded a blood red splash on the top that made its way towards the center. The liqueurs didn't mix as much as victor thought they would and was stunned at its beauty. It was a work of art; impressed, he held out a fifty dollar bill for Jefferson to take.

"No, this is on the house, I'm having too much fun watching you all from here, just let me know if the girls like it is all I ask," Jefferson smiled at Victor with a nod. Then moved back to the end of the bar where two impatient women finally relaxed and smiled a flirtatious smile to seek out his attention. Victor grabbed a small tray from behind the counter (a perk of having a friend work at a bar was never asking permission for the small things), placed the shots gingerly onto the tray so they would keep their magic look. He was about to turn when he yelled back over to Jefferson, "Jeff, what's the name of this anyway?"

Jefferson turned back to him, leaned across the bar and yelled the title into Victor's ear. Giving him a smile he headed back to his adoring fans to hand out more libations.

Victor looked at them and thought the name was fitting for some reason. Picking up the tray, he walked back to the table where Ruby turned and smiled brightly at him. She eyed the tray of drinks and looked at him with a question. He smiled back and briefly looked down to her red lips, thinking of how much they had in common with the grenadine in the glasses. He looked back up to her to see her eyes dilate the smallest amount. His chest swelled with pride and a bit of giddiness that he kept under control. How he wondered if they tasted as much as the cherry liqueur did.

Ruby looked away for a second, glancing over at Robin and Regina who were making their way towards the table to see the fascinating drink. She realized suddenly that Emma and Killian were not there for this presentation and said, "Wait, where's Emma and Killian?"

Robins face gave it away when he smiled too quickly and looked down at the ground, sudden interest in flooring catching his attention. Regina noticed this too and turned to look into the mass for the suddenly discreet couple. She started to walk towards the crowd when she finally spied them making their way around the outer edges of people. Emma's hand tucked softly into Killian's they finally got through the last few people.

Seeing Robin and Regina turn their direction towards their clasping hands, Emma quickly dropped his and tucked a hair behind her ear. She walked quickly to Ruby's side and pretended no one noticed her small liaison with Killian. Peering up to Ruby, who gave her a large grin and nudged her gently with her elbow, Emma blush deeper than crimson. Thankful no one was looking at her but instead the shots on the table.

Killian cleared his throat, standing next to Victor, "What the blazes is this?" He pointed to the tray with skepticism and slight interest.

"This is a gift from Jefferson called a Wolf-bite", his eyes moving towards Ruby. He grasped two shot glasses, handing one to her. Killian and Emma each grabbed one as well followed by Robin and Regina. They all held them up, stealing glances from one another.

Emma broke the silence and said, "To Friday night and taking chances."

Killian watched her smile softly as the rest of the group agreed with, "Here-heres". All of them touched their rims together and bringing them to their lips and downed the shot. Robin and Killian immediately shook their heads and coughed; Regina and Ruby hummed and licked their lips; and Emma and Victor quietly drank it down with both surprised faces after realizing it wasn't that bad at all.

Regina placed her glass down on the tray and said, "Alright boys, what's your poison?" Her eyes danced in the light as she looked to Robin. Robin placed his glass next to hers and moved closer to her, feeling emboldened, stopping directly to her left. With her hands resting on the edge of the table, Robin moved his left hand closer to hers, brushing against the skin just barely. She looked down between them seeing his strong muscular hand so close to her perfectly manicured one. When she glanced back up, his head tilted to the side and said in a hushed tone, "How do you fair at darts, my lady?"

Regina swallowed, looking directly at him with a sly smile. She peered behind him, seeing Ruby and Victor whisper something to each other causing her to blush then smile brightly back at Regina, giving her a nod.

"I can give it a shot," she whispered back to him, momentarily peering down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. He smirked at her but didn't look away, just watched the expressions change over her face. She was stunning. He was kidding himself if he thought she was just a random woman he just happened to meet. She challenged him and had more pride than any woman he had ever met. Her overconfidence and assuredness, though to some would be too much, was just what he found so enthralling about her.

"Mate, I don't think this place has a dart board," Killian piped up. He had looked before though admittedly, he didn't look that hard. He looked to Emma who was also looking around the perimeter of the suddenly crowded atmosphere. The room was filling up with more and more people, and he mentally thought through his memory for a place that had a dart board. He turned to ask Robin, only to see him run a finger across Regina's wrist. He leaned in to say something and swiftly turned away, walking towards Jefferson again.

"He's not getting more drinks is he, because I don't want another just yet."Ruby looked to where he walked away and looked back to Victor. He shook his head and leaned close to her, placing his arm around her, his hand grasping her elbow lightly.

"He and Jefferson are old roommates, I'm sure he's just finding out where we could play a quick game," he said. His lips brushed lightly against her ear and she turned her head just enough to look at him. She grinned and raised her hand to his cheek, tugging him closer. She looked down at his mouth, swiping her top lip with her tongue she leaned up and kissed him lightly. Victor, shocked by her forwardness, pressed his lips down on hers. Not caring they were in the presence of everyone around them; she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer to each other, her chest brushing against his making her tingle. Inhaling through her nose she bent her neck to the side. Victor took that as an invitation and dove his tongue in, tasting her tongue with his, bringing his hand behind her head to steady her as he pushed her gently back into the stool. She leaned back slightly to allow him to chase mouth. She smiled into the kiss, emitting a small moan that came out more like a growl. Their tongues dueled for what felt like minutes on who could surprise the other more. Finally satisfied for now, he pulled back slowly seeing the hunger in her eyes, breathing out gently. His hands that had made it down to her waist pulled her closer as he kissed her softly one last time. She felt his strong hands battle for wanting to go in for more and sighed into the kiss. This was so much more than she thought she could have tonight. She smiled as he pulled away looking down to her.

"Mmm, so that's what a wolf tastes like," he murmured against her lips, causing a warm flush to caress her face. He wondered how far the blush went as he dared himself to peek down her throat.

Seeing the display of affection between Ruby and Victor, Killian leaned over to Emma, "Ours was better." Emma's face flushed as she turned towards him, grinning and playfully slapping his shoulder. He laughed as he grabbed her hand, bringing it up towards his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Oh, so now, you're a gentleman?" She laughed as his scruff grazed her skin. Her thoughts quickly turning to what other places her skin would be sensitive towards with his light beard. She envisioned it skimming over her arms, down her neck, tantalizing the peaks of her breasts, then still further down her stomach, then moving lower to.. She quickly looked back into his eyes, laughter in them knowing where her thoughts were leading. He looked through his lashes to her and responded, "I'm always a gentleman," breathing it against her skin. "Unless you prefer me not to be, that is," he ended with a wink.

Emma's breath caught in her throat and pushed away slowly. "Excuse me for a moment," she said quickly and walked towards Regina who was standing still by the table. She had a faraway look in her eyes and quickly suppressed it when she looked up to see Emma coming. She smiled at her and nodded in Killian's direction, "I didn't think you were into dark and mysterious, but clearly you are."

Emma gave a small grin and breathed out a laugh, "I honestly don't know what's happening tonight, but I'm throwing caution into the wind to see what happens. I think we all needed a break from the mundane."

Robin casually walked up behind Regina, placing a hand on her lower back, a sly grin on his lips as he looked between the two women. He glanced over to Killian and Victor, shouting somewhat, "I believe I found our next game, if you would follow me." He deftly turned Regina around and led her around the crowd towards the back. Victor took Ruby's hand in his and followed behind them, glancing back to Ruby smiling to himself that this night was happening.

Killian slid his hand down Emma's arm, tangling his fingers through hers. She looked down to their entwined hands, feeling his warmth through them. She couldn't help but think of how good it felt to be held in someone's hand again. And his hand felt unbelievably right holding hers. He pulled gently, giving her a small wink and followed the group along their path. He didn't have a clue where they were going, but also didn't care. He had his hand wrapped around this beautiful enigma of a woman and he didn't want to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**You all are amazeballs! Thank you so much for the feedback; it's such a huge motivator! Here's the next chapter, sorry if I'm not as fast as I was starting out. I just got off vacation so the daily grind beckons sadly. But not worry, I'll try posting every other day if I can. Keep 'em coming! Love to you all!**

_Where did all these people come from_, Emma thought to herself as she gripped Killian's hand a little tighter with each step. Killian smiled to himself and gave her a sideways glance as they burrowed through the mass keeping an eye on where Victor just walked. They winded around multiple people, only having to break their contact once when an overly zealous woman "bumped" into Killian. Emma envisioned clocking the woman, but quickly reminded herself that was childish and silly to think such things when she just met the guy tonight. She _just_ met him. It had only been a couple hours and here she was being lead away to some secret place with him guiding her along, hand in hand. She should be terrified and though she was just a little, she was more excited than anything. She really liked Killian, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Most of all herself. She wasn't one for having feelings like that of a teenager, but she couldn't help but giggle a little under her breath that this was happening.

Killian, somehow through the laughter, yelling, and singing of the fuddled populous heard her soft chuckle and looked back at her. She had a small and tight smile, as if she was afraid of smiling too big. He squeezed her hand lightly and continued forward. His thumb brushing against the back of her hand, feeling the velvet softness of her skin he breathed in deep. She was so bloody beautiful. He wanted to know everything about her all at once. Where she came from, where she believed she would be in time, how often she had come by this place and him not knowing her sooner than tonight. So many questions filled his mind; one in particular that he wasn't prepared to voice even in his head. He didn't want to fall down the same path as before. He wouldn't go down that road again until he knew certain and the night was young. He hedged through the last people, spotting Victor turning down a familiar hallway. Killian looked back again at Emma and raised an eyebrow towards her with an added knowing smile seeing the wall they got to know just minutes before. Color brushed over her cheeks as she tried to hide her slight embarrassment. He laughed and turned the corner towards a roped off stairwell. A framed sign to the right stated "Private Party, No Admittance".

Emma peered up, barely seeing the steps in front of her; she took them slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the small pendant light delicately hanging from the ceiling above the stairwell. When they finally made it up, they saw the rest of their party looking around the spacious yet comfortable room. There were a few tables scattered throughout the perimeter, making space for a dance area. Two overstuffed chairs sat near a wall with a table between that had a mahogany chessboard with hand carved pieces to match. Over to the left was a long table that had what looked like sawdust scattered along its length. Small round pucks sat on top awaiting its turn to be played. On the other side of the room was a large octagonal table with deep pockets around its edge. Two boxes of playing cards were sitting in the center along with poker chips in differing colors. A stained glass light hung above it shining down to the surface while shades of color danced around the walls. A well stocked bar was in the center of the room, its shelves below filled with the finest liquors. Killian looked to where Robin stood behind the bar with Regina; a smile blooming on her face due to something he said. A single dartboard was on the wall, along with a chalkboard scoreboard begging to be etched on.

"I give you our next challenge. Same rules as before, women versus men, and since you had a loss on the last game; I shall let you start first. However there are a total of six darts and six of us. How about a dart a piece," Robin called aloud as the ladies gathered closer. He walked towards the board, pulling the darts out, feeling the points to ensure there were no bends. He handed over three red darks to Regina, placing them gently in her hand, his fingertips brushing the inside of her palm. She looked down and watched as his thumb slid down the side of her finger. She glanced up at him with a gleam in her eye and remarked, "I'm sorry, black is my color," and flipped the darts over to place back in his hand. He brought the red ones up to her gaze, replied, "If the lady insists," and gave her a nod. He moved back to where he would be behind her slightly and leaned against the edge of the bar seeing her tense as she felt him examine her.

Regina held a dart in her right hand, testing out her stance, then aimed slowly. She released the dart sending it flying through the air to land high on a nine. She turned and smiled back at the ladies in waiting. Ruby and Emma smiling brightly back at her, enjoying the challenge fully. Regina looked back to Robin, who had a grinned at her as well giving her a slow clap. He then handed a dart to Victor and Killian each before making his way back to where to stand. The dart felt light in his hand as he held it up moving it through the air slowly back and forth. He peered over to Regina who kept her eyes on him. He quickly released the dart, sending it to hit direct center of the board. Killian and Victor rejoiced with a "Hurrah!" as they clapped each other on the back.

It was Ruby's turn next and she took the dart, throwing it quickly towards the wall. It hit a triple twenty by pure luck and she jumped up and down with glee. Her giggle, infectious, made everyone join in the laughter. She looked at Regina and said, "We're ahead already on the second try, we totally got this!" and winked.

Victor strode up, pondering to himself how to beat Ruby's incredible feat and released his dart. It pierced the green sponge of the inner ring. Five, he got fifteen points, what a way to show them up Victor. However this did make them back in the lead, he looked up at Ruby who mouthed, "aww" to him before he gave her a glare. He knew it was all in good fun and looked at Emma as moved towards the invisible line on which one wasn't supposed to cross. She turned around to see Killian attempt to sneak up behind her.

"Don't you dare, get your ass back there. Robin, control your players," she said with a laugh. Shaking her head, her face took over complete seriousness as she rapidly tossed the dart towards the target. It slid next to Robin's dart sharing its position with center. Regina and Ruby nearly screamed with delight as they grasped each other's arms. Emma walked back over to them throwing her hand up to receive high-fives from both of them.

Killian's lips twitched and he nodded downward, impressed she threw so well. He took the last dart and raised his head up eyeing his intended goal. He tossed quickly, sending his dart to land in the outer center ring, directly below where Emma's stood out. He threw her a glance, watching as she moved up towards him, "Looks like you just missed it." She breathed out watching a flicker behind his eyes.

Eyeing the placement of his dart, he grinned, "I do prefer a woman on top," he said slowly as his hand pulled found her waist, pulling her closer to him. He went to dip his mouth towards hers, and heard her sharp intake of air before she pulled back. She pressed a hand against his chest as she quickly smiled up to him, clearing her throat. He pulled back slowly, looking into her eyes, searching for her hesitation. She glanced side to side, seeing how much she was on display in front of everyone, suddenly aware of what their opinions would be.

"No one is watching, love. My mates are quite taken with their own temptresses to be paying any attention to us," he whispered to her. She looked to Regina to see her turn her neck more and murmur something in Robin's ear. His arm somehow snaked around her waist to look as if he was having a private conversation. But it was more than private as his hand rubbed against her shirt, moving it slightly from the pressure his fingers. Regina kept glancing at his lips while he talked low to her.

Emma blinked feeling as if she was interrupting a close moment then looked to where Victor and Ruby were slowly dancing to their own music. She ran fingers through his hair as they rested back down on the tops of his shoulders. His own arms tightened around her waist as a smile graced his lips. They looked completely content and just happy. Why did Emma feel suddenly jealous of them? What was she afraid of that made her not want the same for her?

Her chin was softly pulled back by Killian's warm hand. His eyes darting between her emerald eyes, he saw slight fear and gave her an encouraging smile. She blinked down, not wanting to reveal too much of herself. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. She looked back up to him, stunned at his caress.

"Not to worry, Swan, we'll just beat you at this game then we can do whatever you desire," he said with a playful grin as he released her and clapped his hands back to the men.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" he bellowed to the group.

Robin and Victor looked back to Killian and sheepishly moved back to the game. Robin took the lead once again, grabbing the darts off the board and handing them to each player. He moved to stand next to Regina, glancing down to the dart in her hand eyeing her digits fiddle with it. She made to move with it in her hand, holding it as if it were a pencil. He stopped her before walking too far ahead of him.

"Perhaps, I could show you a trick that will help you," he asked with a lilt to his voice. She looked at him and challenged his gaze with a sharp turn of her head. She had played darts in college, and though that wasn't last year, she thought she was pretty good at it. However, maybe it wouldn't hurt to just listen what he had to say. She nodded and responded, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, what do you suggest?"

He came up to her right side, bringing his hand up to hers, moving his fingers over hers. She suppressed a shiver that he very much noticed but did not show. Moving her digits into the right place, he whispered, "Hold it more like this, then loosen you wrist a bit. If you flick it just how your holding it while looking directly at your intended target you'll hit it."

Regina looked into his eyes, reading something she wasn't sure of. He was truly, incredibly handsome and looking at her as if no one else was in the room. Her eyes darted down to his lips momentarily then looked back up to see him mimicking her same move. He wanted to kiss her just as she wanted to kiss him. She felt it; she knew that's what he was thinking. She felt it before but didn't acknowledge it. But now, being this close to him, his hand over hers, his body heat emanating off him, his breath short and waiting for her to say something; she didn't know what to do. Her lips tingled with anticipation just thinking about pressing her lips to his.

He pulled back, giving her space to throw her dart to the mark. He walked back to the bar, exhaling a breath he wasn't aware he held in and watched her pull her arm back. She released the dart, landing a twenty five. Both arms went in the air as she screamed, "Yes!" and ran over to Emma and Ruby giving both high fives. She glanced back at Robin, who bowed his head and smiled genuinely to her. He walked up, raised is hand, threw and had his land directly next to hers. Regina looked at him, knowing he intended to hit that exact spot. There was a message in it; one of respect but also letting her know that he would play equally. He intended to play with sportsmanship and that's exactly what he'll do. She swallowed a sarcastic remark, not wanting to come across as crass, though she admitted it was her nature more often than not.

Ruby threw her dart, achieving a solid zero as it stuck proudly into the wall next to the board. She covered her mouth bending her knees and squatting to the ground. Completely humiliated yet couldn't contain the mirth within her. Everyone burst into laughter with her, adding applause to her accomplishment.

"I must have missed something funny," Jefferson said causing all of them to turn their heads. Victor looked towards his direction, walking to him as Jefferson handed him his forgotten jacket.

"Thought you might want this back, noticed you left without it. And I also found this case that looks mighty expensive," He stated. Regina walked over to him grasping the case like a child reintroduced to a lost doll. How did she forget her cue? She clearly wasn't focusing properly. She looked over to Robin only to see him talking to Killian, whispering in his ear over something almost serious. Killian looked back to the group looking for Emma, and locked eyes with Regina, giving her a reassuring smile. Her brow furrowed slightly but turned to Ruby who walked up to the bar as well to meet Jefferson.

"Your last drink was amazing! Can you make us something else like that?" She said with a wide grin looking behind the bar to see what he stored.

"Of course I can, let me mix something up while you all continue your game. Also I'll pretend I don't see that dart protruding from the wall," he winked, clearly knowing she was the culprit.

Victor turned, throwing his, landing a seventeen. Emma threw hers next, earning her a nineteen, just outside the outer center ring. Killian followed by tossing his to hit the bullseye, looking back at Emma who crossed her arms over her chest. He glance down to her arms seeing how taught it made the fabric over her breasts, and then raised an eyebrow up to her glare. He made a small kiss face to her, causing her to shake her head and laugh. They all walked back over to Jefferson to see the next concoction.

Amber liquid filled six shots awaiting their patrons. Emma grabbed one and sniffed it, finding it enticing. Looking towards Ruby and Regina, she waved them over to stand next to her. They moved swiftly to either side, grabbing a drink in the process. The men each grabbed a glass of their own. Killian looked to Jefferson awaiting the name.

"Ladies and Gents, I give you a fitting drink for you all: Procrastinators," He grinned, washing his hands in the sink behind the bar. He made way back to the stairwell, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll be back for your next round in a while. I have to check on Marco, he's training a new hire, Leroy something," and walked down the stairs back to his fans.

Killian, Victor and Robin each looked to their drinks then up to the women they were becoming to enjoy with each passing moment. They raised their hands up to toast; Emma, Ruby and Regina raising theirs to touch theirs. They all said, "Cheers!" then drank the liquid down.

It was smooth but gave a little burn as Regina let out a "Woo!" and slammed the shot glass down. Robin drank his fast, the liquor not affecting him as much and held a hand to her lower back.

"That's not so bad, is it," he asked. She turned and looked at him, her smile infectious as she giggled lightly. She was starting to feel the effects of alcohol just enough to loosen her up. She dared herself to brush a hand across his cheek and momentarily froze when she realized she actually did it. He reached to her hand and held it for a few seconds before letting go. He looked conflicted, unsure of how to proceed. Seeing the pause she cleared her throat and walked towards the octaganal table.

"I think we should change up the game. How about a game of cards?" Regina spoke to Robin earning him a smirk. He walked towards her, crossing his arms in front of her.

"Do you not enjoy Darts?"

Regina looked into eyes, a sideways smile forming and said, "Oh, I hit my target and I believe you did too."

Robin released his arms from his chest and moved his hand to the underside of her chin. His finger brushed lightly against her skin, memorizing the softness.

He leaned back to rest of the group, keeping his eyes on Regina, "We have a new challenge, gents. The lady wants to play her hand at poker."


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, but I couldn't stay away! What can I say, I'm hooked. ;)**

Robin brought his hand down to her Regina's and squeezed lightly. He looked into her dark eyes, searching for something he didn't know, gave her a small smile and said, "I shall return shortly, please excuse me," and walked toward the stairway. Regina watched him as he slowly disappeared down the stairs. Looking towards Emma, she saw Killian look the direction to where Robin went and spoke briefly in Emma's ear. She gave a nod and a tight smile and saw him follow the path of where Robin just was. She walked towards Regina, sitting down in one of the chairs surrounding the poker table.

"Where did Robin go?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure; he did say he would be right back. It's odd, one moment we're so close then the next he just breaks away. Am I doing something wrong?" Regina held the question out for Emma to ponder.

"If anything I've never seen you more in tune to someone. You two can't stop looking at each other all night as much as you try to hide it," Emma stated factually. She looked at Regina who hid a grin and went back to her previous pose of worry and concern. "Hey, it's okay to like him, he seems like a really nice guy. And you two keep talking to each other, so obviously he's into you. Maybe he just wants to take it slow. Which honestly, is a good thing." Emma stared at Regina and held out a hand to her. Regina took it and squeezed, thankful for their friendship. They hadn't always been friends; in fact they were enemies at one point. They had fought over a boy in college and Regina made it plain at the time, that she would do everything in her power to destroy Emma. Actual quote. But time passed when she realized the boy was actually cheating on her with someone else entirely. Emma in turn joined forces with Regina and got him back one night that ended in waking up naked one morning tied to a light post outside the dorms. A silly smile graced Regina's lips at the memory. That probably wasn't the nicest thing to do but she couldn't hide the fact it felt good.

Emma looked over to Ruby and Victor who we're sneaking small kisses here and there. She laughed under her breath, causing Regina to glance over as well. Emma shook her head, "Normally I would say 'She's at it again' but I think this time she might be actually smitten."

Regina smiled and looked down at the deck of cards that made it into her hand. She didn't want to admit that she felt similar towards Robin. He was different. He was patient and respectful. Constantly looking her in the eyes, in a way that made her flush more than once. His light touches making her swoon for more but too shy to admit it. God how she wanted to kiss him. She suddenly felt a pang of jealously looking towards Ruby. Seeing her so easily fall into Victors embrace, not caring if she was on display for everyone to see. She looked over to Emma again, "I need a drink, what's behind that bar that I can snatch."

Emma snickered and got up from the table. Making her way over to the bar she looked behind to see various bottles to choose from. She didn't know to mix drinks the way Jefferson did but she did know basics. Grabbing a tumbler she grabbed a handful of ice and plopped it in the glass. She found a bottle of Belvedere and poured some in while grabbing the soda wand and pressing on the Tonic Water button. Searching for a lime to garnish and throwing in a tiny black stir straw like she was a bartender, she made her way back over to Regina.

"Vodka tonic? Perfect!" and she took a large gulp. The liquid ran down her throat both cooling her nerves and warming her stomach. She grinned and nodded a thank you towards Emma,dealing out cards for the two of them while they patiently waited for their partners to return.

Outside, Killian found Robin standing out the back door entrance, watching the traffic from the side street wiz by. He looked forlorn, almost sad, making Killian feel guilty over how the night was progressing. Robin, hearing him coming, turned his way and gave him a short smile and a nod.

"Mate, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this way in an age," Killian asked his friend. Robin looked at him and exhaled a held in breath.

"I don't know what to do. That woman up there is something else. She's cocky and stubborn and nearly crass towards me; and I find myself wanting her more with each passing moment. Never mind she's got a mind of her own that I crave to know. And, gods, is she stunning. I just feel guilty feeling anything towards this sorceress when I know I'm still figuring out what's going on with Marian," he looked away quickly.

Killian swallowed and clenched his jaw. He understood the feeling, almost exactly the same way. He knew that Robin wasn't planning on meeting anyone new to have this added awareness towards. Sure he liked to flirt and cause a few giggles from alluring women, but nothing ever happened past the light flirtation. But this was different for him, Killian never saw this side of him before and for the first time wished he knew the right words to say. He decided to go with his gut and speak the truth.

"Robin, I know what you are going through with Marian can't be easy. And I don't envy you, but know that I am here for you regardless. We are best mates, and I was there for you the day you took her hand. Aye, it didn't last, and that's alright, not all first loves do," he swallowed and thought of something distant momentarily, getting back on point, "but when we fall down, we dust ourselves off and try again. That woman upstairs is not looking for a husband nor is she looking for a one night stand, from the way you are making eyes at each other. I see the magnetism between you two; it's real. Don't be afraid of taking a second chance. Take a look at Victor: a year ago we were holding him up when he couldn't stand when he lost his brother. But he figured out a way to move on and so have you. So have all of us."

Robin looked at him and nodded, "You yourself had a similar experience to Victor. I'm surprised at you as well for tonight theatrics." He added a wink to his comment and looked back out to the passing traffic.

Thankful for a slight segue off the previous topic that nearly made him panic, he brought his thoughts back to the siren upstairs. She was something else as well and felt the same emotions Robin was going through. Other than actually not being scared, of course. However he did notice the hesitation in her the last time he went in to kiss her. Her walls went up faster than he anticipated and quickly had to back off to make her relax. He would have to take his time with her, which he was perfectly fine with seeing as she was on his mind more often than not.

"Aye, Emma is a beauty. I hadn't figured I would meet tonight either. However, though I believe she may be standoffish at times, I always did like a challenge," he added a wink then clapped a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Come, let us go back to entertaining our lovely guests. Just remember, the first toast the lovely Swan started the night with: Tonight is for taking chances."

Robin relaxed finally and gave an agreeable nod, following him back into the hallway to make it back up the stairs. Killian was right, he just needed to breathe and let the night happen as it would. He smiled to himself thinking of the raven haired enchantress awaiting him and let out his last strained breath.

Killian made it up to the top of the stairs to see Emma and Regina, in hysterics. Two empty glasses filled with ice and discarded limes sat on the edge of the table. Killian walked over to Emma who looked up at him with smiling eyes. She giggled a little to herself then stood up and walked towards the bar, fingering him to follow her. She looked back at Regina who was still working on containing herself and sat on one of the barstools, her back to the edge of the bar. He stood before her, one arm on either side of the bar, encompassing her in his position. He leaned down slightly and bent his head to the side, "What have you lasses been up to?"

"I should ask you the same. We were wondering where you both went to hide and decided to help ourselves to a drink while we waited. I think Regina might need to slow down on the drinks for a bit. She's a bit of a lightweight," she said up to his face. She looked into his eyes and saw him calculating.

"Should we order some food to help her out?" He leaned down closer to her, following the way her tongue swiped across her bottom lip. His eyes dilated at seeing her so relaxed and finally open. The alcohol she recently drank causing a faint reddish tint to her cheeks. His thoughts ran through his head on what else would cause such a flush on her porcelain skin.

She looked at him and answered, "That would be nice. Maybe even-"

She was immediately cut of when he dove down and seized her lips with his. He inhaled her scent as his fingertips ran from her cheek to grasp behind her ear, holding her face to his. Her hands found themselves on his chest, the idea of pushing him away slightly. She instead ran her hands up threading them through his hair. Pulling him closer, she sighed into the kiss, opening to him and allowing his to tongue to swoop in. He moved his head to the other side deepening the kiss, tasting her fully not wanting to let go. He was hypnotized by her hands around his neck, enthralled by the way her body responded to his hands delving into her soft locks. His left hand moved down her side to pull her closer still, feeling her heated skin through her shirt. She hummed softly into the kiss, making his heart swell as well as other places. He pulled back gradually, his sapphire eyes glistening with desire.

"Yes, I am definitely hungry," he said with yearning. He pulled back slowly, a sly grin on his face, seeing the same want in her eyes. Oh how he couldn't wait to see how the night progressed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! Had a family emergency that took me away from this for a few days, but now I'm back. I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Thank you for all the great reviews, keep them coming!**

Victor looked down in his hands and squinted with thoughts on what to do with what he was dealt. A six of diamonds and a jack of clubs. Normally just silly cards to have in any game, however he peered at the jack of hearts sitting next to the seven and nine of diamonds. He at least had a pair, but if the next card was another diamond he could be the winner. He looked to Ruby, eyeing her hands fiddling with the cards through her fingers. She looked at him, attempting to guess what he had. She threw him a haughty look while running her hand through her hair. She smiled with a wolfish grin as his gaze followed her hand through her silky locks, envy creeping into his emotions. He swallowed and looked back down at his cards. He had completely fallen for her. He wouldn't admit it out loud or even tell a soul but he knew it. He felt it. He hadn't felt this way with anyone. And to hell with the thinkers that thought it was too soon. He always thought love at first sight was a fairy tale that didn't exist, but as he spied over to Ruby he melted more. She was intoxicating. She had him wrapped around his finger and he didn't even care. He had to keep it calm however, no use scaring her away now that he just found her. But he had a sneaking suspicion she was beginning to feel the same way.

Emma placed the last card down, an ace of hearts. She watched Ruby and Victor eye each other beneath lowered lashes. She watched how a small smile from Victor in a certain way made Ruby blush in the slightest. She grinned back at him, while her fingertip toyed with a blue poker chip. Emma thought to herself wondering if she came across that way with Killian. She didn't think so, but then again she forgot how Regina cleared her throat loudly as Emma came back to the table after her and Killian's supposed private kiss. Did she blush as much as Ruby just did when Killian smiled at her? She snuck a glance towards him who had been watching her for what looked to be quite some time. A sly grin came across his lips as he winked at her, laughing just enough under his breath. She felt warmth spread from her chest up her neck and touch her cheeks. Well that answered that question, she thought. He was something else to her. She was having a better time than she expected to have tonight and she knew that he was a big part of that equation. When Ruby asked her to this bar, she really didn't want to. She abhorred the idea of being schmoozed by a half drunk college grad. She honestly couldn't wait to get home from work, open up the bottle of Woodford Reserve and Netflix her favorite movie. But then Ruby's insistent text came through with an added, "You owe me" at the end. Did she regret coming? Seeing how the night was progressing with her best friends along with some pretty handsome guys having fun with them, especially the blue eyed dream to her left, she couldn't say she did.

Regina smiled to herself and placed down her cards for all to see. Three aces. Everyone grumbled and watched as she stood and bent over the table collecting her winnings.

"I do believe I'm kicking all of your asses ladies and gentlemen," she said aloud to no one in particular. Robin smiled and looked behind her slightly, admiring the view as she continued to move the chips back to her station.

"I believe I'm winning as well."

Regina looked at him quickly and raised an eyebrow. Challenging her look, he raised both of his and continued to smile directly back.

"I knew you all would like something other than my incredible talents," Jefferson butted in as he laid a platter down of four different appetizers. "I had the lady next door, Tiana, whip something up for you all, since let's be honest, my stuff is terrible."

"No one said that, Jeff," Killian stood up from the table to help him. "No one wanted to get punched by you, so no one said it."

Robin chuckled as he loaded up a plate of jumbo Cajun shrimp skewers, burgundy mushrooms and a small bite sized caprese salads. He turned to Regina and bent down closer to her ear, "Would you care for something to nourish you?"

She looked back up to him, her eyes detoured to his lips as he spoke then corrected themselves and looked back into his azure eyes.

"I'll try anything once, surprise me," she said, low and slowly.

He straightened back up, taking in a deep breath of air to evacuate the lust that poured through him. He wanted her so badly he couldn't see straight. He swallowed his thoughts and then walked back to the bar where the food sad. He loaded up a plate of everything, including the bite-sized beef brioche with horseradish. He walked back, looking at her sip the left over ice water of her past drink. He sat next to her and placed her plate in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked down, took the caprese in her fingers up to her open mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she marveled in the flavors combining together. A quiet moan that no one but her and Robin could hear, escaped her lips as she glanced back to Robins eyes. His mouth slightly agape, he reached down to his plate and found a shrimp skewer. He took a rather large bite, trying to focus on anything other than that woman's mouth. Containing himself sitting so close to her was becoming harder and harder. Especially when her hand lightly brushed his leg under the table. He nearly choked on the skewer before covering his mouth, "My, how these are spicy, I didn't expect the kick."

Regina smiled, taking in a mushroom. A drop of the burgundy sauce was left on her bottom lip and Robin took the opportunity to run his thumb along it. Gods, it was softer than silk. She looked at him suddenly aware of how close they were. He gave a sideways smile and brought his thumb up to his tongue to lick off the sweet glaze. Her eyes dropped down to his tongue and she exhaled a low breath. She looked down at her plate, eyeing the brioche and dipped her finger in the horseradish topping. She brought it up to her opened mouth and licked it off slowly. Her eyes never leaving his, she wrapped her lips around her forefinger and sucked it clean. She grinned back at him waiting for what he could have next.

He turned slightly away and beckoned, "Jefferson, I do believe we need your next potion. Perhaps something sweet, almost desert like." Her lips of her slightly opened mouth moved, twitching just enough before producing a toothy grin.

"Not for me, thanks," piped up Emma. She looked down to her half filled plate, having eaten two of the caprese's and three brioches.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to make something extra special, however I got a surprise coming for you all," and as fast as before, he was gone.

"Are you not a fan of sweet, swan?" Killian asked Emma as he went to take her plate. She nodded that she was done and took a cocktail napkin to wipe at her mouth.

"I just rather have something harder," she breathed out for him to hear. She knew the innuendo within what she said, but wanted to see his reaction. Would he take the bait and come back with a witty comment or an agreement? She wanted to see just how cocky he could be, pun not intended.

Killian raised an eyebrow and smirked. He turned towards the bar, going behind it like he owned the place and brought down a tumbler. Filling it with a handful of crystal clear ice cubes he grabbed the Knob Creek sitting on the bottom shelf and opened it up. He swirled the glass of cubes around, making the glass itself become foggy with the chill going through it. He then dumped the ice and poured just enough bourbon in it and held it to her.

Impressed, she nodded her thanks as she took a sip, the amber liquid relaxing her to her bones. She saw him grab a glass of his own then a bottle of Appleton Estate and walk towards the two plush chairs by a chess board. He moved his head to the side quickly, motioning her to follow. She walked behind him, sitting across from him. He moved the chess pieces aside and set down two coasters for their drinks.

"That's a first, I've never seen a guy use those before," she remarked with a smile. He looked up at her and laughed under his breath, "If only you knew what Jefferson would do if he saw me leave a ring on his beloved chessboard. He actually made it for his daughter, Grace. I would hate to be the reasoning behind any markings."

She eyed the chessboard with a little more wonder and saw an inscription on the side, "Happy 12th birthday to my little cup of tea."

"She's always been a fan of tea-parties as a child," he answered her unspoken question. He shifted comfortably into the chair, raising an ankle up and across his other knee he sipped slowly on his rum. She observed his calmness and wondered who this incredible man was in front of her.

"What is it, Swan?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Nothing, just trying to figure you out," she said. "What makes Killian Jones tick, I wonder."

He snickered a bit to her comment. "Oh, the lass is curious. Alright, you can ask if I can ask."

Eyeing the group still at the table, savoring the appetizers, she noticed none were missing them. She smiled and said, "Okay, how long have you been coming here?"

He thought to himself a bit while looking up. He took a swig of his drink, swishing it in his mouth then swallowed, "About seven years. I've known Jefferson for longer but I didn't start coming here until I moved closer inland."

He saw her second question forming and held up his hand, "Uhuh – my turn. How long have you known your friends there?"

She sipped on her own drink and thought for a minute. "Ruby I've known since I was twenty and Regina I've known since college. When you say, move closer inland, what does that mean?"

"I live on a boat," he answered quickly, watching her reaction. Her eyes widened to his statement and a different look came across her face. One of curiosity and possibly envy? It vanished as fast as it appeared and she looked away thinking of her next question. He decided to indulge her a bit and left it open for her to ask again without him asking her one. She looked back up to him and asked, "What type of boat?"

His smile was genuinely proud when he answered, "A fifty-four foot Bavaria Yacht down at Village Marina. Are you interested in sailing one day?"

Her smile vanished quickly and a panic look ran across her features. He wasn't asking her on a date was he? It's not that she didn't want to, it was that she did. She was thinking ahead of tonight, of when she might see him again. She thought about somehow giving her number to him so he would call her just so she could hear his accented voice that gave her chills. She thought about taking him up on his offer of joining him on his boat. She thought about watching him pulling sheaths out and tying down moorings. She took a rather large swig of Bourbon and tucked a hair behind her ear. She needed to control herself.

"I don't know I never thought about it," she answered swiftly. Attempting to change the subject off of any date type scenarios she asked him, "What's your tattoo of?"

His face, which held a sly grin pretty much all night, blanched at her question. He glanced down at his arm with the red, black and blue color painted across his skin. "It's a reminder… from a long time ago." He grabbed his drink and downed the rest of it, placing his glass hard on the chessboard.

She jumped from his change of emotion. Had she said the wrong thing? She did not mean to change the subject so drastically that it would alter his mood. She immediately felt guilty bringing up a sore subject and looked down at her glass, swirling it around. She decided to throw him a bone and offered a small nugget of information of herself.

"I can't stand horror films," she offered softly so that only he would hear. He looked at her, his eyes softening at her small admission. She smiled lightly back him, "they're just too cheesy."

"I'm a sucker for chick flicks, I'll be honest," he replied back. His lighter attitude returning, causing her a relief she couldn't describe. He looked back at her, with an apology. She waved her fingers up from her glass, a casual way of saying, "Don't worry about it". She downed the rest of her glass, feeling the slight buzz course through her veins. She looked over to the group again, noticing Ruby and Victor no longer at the table. Robin and Regina seemed intent on eating their remaining pieces of food at an extremely slow pace. She glanced back at Killian who was watching her again, his look changed from before. This time he was contemplating something different. She raised a questioning eyebrow to him as he smiled back.

"What is it?" She asked through a small laugh.

He looked up at her and shook his head, "Just wondering what you'd look like with the wind through your hair, the sun upon your face and your feet dangling over the edge of a tacked boat."

A rush went through her as she saw his smile. He really meant it; he wasn't just saying some cheesy line. He glanced down at her lips, remembering the feel of them on his. He reached for the rum bottle and went to pour another splash in his glass. He lifted up the bottle, offering to add some to her already bare tumbler.

"Maybe someday I'll give it a try," she said through a smile and nodded at his offer while making a gesture of small with her fingers.

They both took the glasses and toasted in silence to each other. Then drank the sweet drink down and placed them back on their respective coasters. Killian's fingers brushed against her hand briefly. She looked down and his long fingers and remembered the feeling of hers entwining with his earlier. She almost missed the feeling but knew it wouldn't be the last time they would touch. At least she hoped not.

Jefferson entered back into the room, bringing with him a tray of sweets. He looked at everyone with smiling eyes, "Will someone find where Victor and his lady went to, I come bearing gifts for you all. Plus my last drink for the night. The bar is closing downstairs in about fifteen minutes so I'm leaving this room open for you all an extra hour. After that, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

Jefferson placed the deserts down and went behind the bar to make his last concoction. Grabbing crème de cacao, vodka and carmel he mixed and poured all together then rimmed the glasses in carmel with sea salt he placed them on the counter.

"This is my last one for the night. I bid you all the same as the name of your drink: Sweet Dreams," and he walked back down the stairs.

Regina, Robin, Emma and Killian grabbed their last offered drink and clinked glasses together. Each couple not paying attention to the other. Emma and Killian sipped slowly and place their glasses back on the counter. Regina walked with her glass over to where the dart board was behind the counter, causing Robin to walk after her with curiosity. She brought the glass up to her lips, her eyes catching his as she sipped once more. He watched as her tongue darted out of the side of her mouth. She walked up to him, placing her glass on the counter directly behind him. He placed his next to hers and watched as she smiled up at him. Her hand somehow landed on his chest, not knowing how close she was she began to pull back. His hand grasped hers and held it there.

"Miss Mills, I have a question for you," He rasped out, his head dipping closer to hers.

She glanced up to him, drinking in the depths of the color of his eyes. "And what would that be," she responded.

"May I kiss you?" He asked softly.

"Please," she said breathlessly and without a second thought he crashed his lips to hers, sliding a tongue along the seam of her lips. Her body hummed with the feel of his lips on hers, his arm around her back, holding her to him, his other at the base of her neck keeping her with him, not letting her go. She raised her hand up, placing it on the side of his face, feeling the slight stubble along his jawline. He bent his head, making her turn hers as well, causing her mouth to open slightly. Her tongue tangled with his, tasting the sweet and salt that was just drank. He drank her sigh as he deepened the kiss further, moving his head again, sweeping his tongue against her teeth. He pulled back, looking at her with hunger. She blinked rapidly up at him, lust in her eyes, glancing back down at his lips. She pulled his head down to her again, taking charge of the kiss. He growled into her mouth, relishing in her taking control. She plundered his mouth with fervor, making sure she tasted every part of him. He grasped her head tighter, along with her back. She tugged on his shirt, not able to have him close enough to her. She needed more, she craved more of him and soon. He slowed the kiss down, not wanting it to end but knowing if they kept going, a major scene would happen. He looked down at her reddened lips and gave a lopsided grin, proud he was the culprit for it.

"Finally," he breathed against her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**You all are wonderful shooting stars! Thank you so much for the feedback, please send me more as they are fantastic!**

His hands were everywhere; gripping her hip with one and while the other buried into her dark locks pressing her against the wall. He tasted the burgundy on her tongue, felt the hunger still inside her for something else entirely. He growled slightly as he turned his head to the other side, deepening the kiss. She raked her fingers through his hair, tugging him closer to her, basking in the feel of his arms pulling her towards him so there was barely anything between them. His hand slowly made its way up her side, barely grazing the side of her breast just enough to entice. She swooned into the kiss, breathing him in, swallowing aside any shyness and showing him a bolder more daring side. She bit down lightly on his bottom lip, giving it a small tug. He smiled at her during the kiss and she giggled lightly in reply.

"So you're into biting?" Victor asked the siren in front of him. They had snuck away when they noticed Emma and Killian in deep conversation over by a chessboard. Ruby grabbed his hand and found the small hallway where the restrooms were.

Victor pressed his lips to hers again, his thumb brushing against her cheek. Her skin was softer than silk. He couldn't believe the feel of it until he touched her again realizing it wasn't a dream. Her hands pulled his tie and idly played with it as he step close enough his leg was nudging between hers. She could feel just how much he wanted to continue, heat pooling between her legs confirming how much she wanted him as well. She spread her legs slightly, raising one leg up a few inches to caress his calf with her heeled foot. His kiss got greedier as he moved his mouth down to the column of her neck. He laved at her pulse point, hearing her sharp intake of air. She loved it when her neck was kissed, no one ever did it right, but Victor knew exactly what he was doing. He dipped lower, sliding his lips along her collar bone. His left hand pushing aside the spaghetti strap so he could continue his path unhindered. She looked down at him with lust filled eyes, knowing just how far both of them wanted to take this. Sensing the same thought process, his lips reversed its course and slowly made its way back up her neck; making she he sucked just enough to mark her as his. Something primitive inside her surged as she felt as his teeth graze her neck. She wouldn't be able to stand much longer the more they stood here. She looked at him as he brought his lips back up to her mouth, deepening the kiss one more time as if to end a conversation on a high note. He pulled back, resting his head on her forehead, both catching their breath.

"So what now?" she breathed out, not knowing what she was trying to ask. Did she want to go back to his place or take him back to hers? Was that right to do? Would this be considered a one night stand? She desperately hoped not. She was already missing the man and they hadn't even split up for more than a few seconds.

He looked into her eyes and gave her a lopsided smile, "That's entirely up to you; however I believe it would be best if we started with phone numbers."

She smiled at his response. He wanted her, she knew it, he knew it, and both felt it. But she also saw how much he wanted more of her. He wanted to take it slow as much as he was holding back on going fast. He was controlling everything in his power to not have her right against the wall. But this was a special woman, she was more than any woman he had encountered. He knew that she deserved more than a night. She deserved a lifetime of happiness. He hoped that he could be lucky enough to give it a try.

"I like that idea," She smiled. Then sliding her hand into his back pocket, she found his cell phone and swiped a thumb across the screen for access. He had a password protection on it and she turned it to him to press. He entered in the numbers deftly without breaking eye contact with her. She swallowed, and then glanced down at the screen seeing the background of medical tools.

"A doctor, huh? Aren't I the lucky one?" she said as she found his contacts and entered in her phone number and name. She pressed save and slid the phone back into his pocket, her hand lingering for a split second before she brought it back out.

"Heart surgeon," he replied. He looked at her eyes softening to his admission, taking in the deep hazel green. He dipped once more to capture her lips with his. He was in deep and he knew. But right now, he didn't care. He just needed to feel her against him. She was medication to his healing heart; he felt it through his entire body. She hummed into the kiss one more time and pulled back to look at him once more.

"It is late, and as much as I want to continue our seclusion, you're right. But how about we meet halfway," she said with a wide grin.

He looked back at her, wondering where she was leading. He tucked her hair behind her shoulders and rested both hands on her waist.

"I live only a few blocks from here and I walked. Would you mind walking me to my front door?" she continued. He looked at her, amazed she trusted him enough to tag along her in the streets at night.

"If you feel comfortable with that, then absolutely. I can also drive you if you wish?" he said sincerely.

"Nah, it's a full moon tonight, don't want to miss that while trapped in a car," her eyes danced. How she loved full moon nights.

"It's a good thing I have a convertible then," He said and pulled back. He raised his arm out motioning her to take it. She glanced down, gave another toothy smile and took the arm he gave.

They walked slowly out the hallway to be met with Robin and Regina looking breathless and in each other's embrace. Regina looked up at Ruby and blushed slightly.

"Ah, the two lovebirds have decided to join us again," Regina said in a sarcastic tone. It didn't come out as dark as she anticipated, instead almost jealous like in a way.

Robin looked over and Victor, noticing his smile as wide as it could be and grinned back. He had not seen him look this happy in a long time and knew that it was finally happening for him. He looked back at Regina and noticed her eyes lingered more on them than usual. She smiled to herself and looked back at Robin.

"It is late, maybe I should get going. I haven't even been home to change from work," she started to look for her cue case and purse.

Robin noticing this sudden change in her went to grab her case and held it in his hand out to her. She went to grab it and he pulled back, causing her to move forward, placing a hand on his chest. His other hand came around her back to steady her. She looked up at him and gave him a stern look.

"Please give me my case, Locksley," she attempted to sound caustic, it didn't work.

He smiled down at her and said softly, "My lady, something is troubling you and I would like to help you search for the reasoning."

She looked up at him and nothing passed between them for what felt like minutes. She finally relaxed enough to sigh and glance back at the couple. She wanted that, she wanted to feel that way so badly, but she knew she wasn't good enough to have something like that. She ruined lives; that's what she always told herself. Emma always told her that having the job she did would make her feel that way but it wasn't true. The life of defense attorney had its downfalls. Though she felt she sided with the innocent until proven guilty, usually it was considered the other way around. She was often called the leader of it. She didn't deserve a happy ending, she wasn't that lucky. But as she looked up at Robin, for a moment she felt she could. Could he be the change she so desperately needed? She had an inkling that he could. She didn't want to admit it, it was too soon. They just met! How could she be having these thoughts run through her head? She mentally shook herself only to come back to seeing him patiently wait out her emotional battles.

"Just a long day at work, I think," she said softly. She didn't want to reveal too much of herself in case he didn't agree with her lifestyle. She couldn't bear the thought of finding such an incredible man only to have him gone the moment he knew who she really was.

Robin looked at her and gave a defeated sigh. She was going to take work, but he was willing to do it. The best things in life aren't easy, his mother always said. And this was just one of those amazingly, complex, alluring things. He let go of her case into her grasp but did not let go of her. Instead he pressed her closer to him and leaned his chin on the top of her head in a tight embrace.

It was gentle and soft and more of a hug. It was tender and it spoke to how much he was willing to be there for her. She smiled against his chest, inhaling his natural earthy scent. She should do as Emma said earlier and throw caution into the wind.

"I don't live anywhere near here but there's an incredible Italian restaurant open late near me. Would you care to join me?" She asked him, watching his eyes.

He gave her a genuine smile, "Absolutely, but I'll drive if you don't mind."

"What about my car?" she said suddenly, the idea of leaving a classic Mercedes on the other side of town sending nervousness through her.

"How about I drive your car, and I'll take the subway home," he offered. "That way we both get home in one piece and still can continue our… conversation."

Her heart skipped a beat at his hesitation. She nodded her head and made her way over to Emma and Killian who seemed content in their shared silence. She nudged Emma's shoulder and whispered, "Robin and I are going out to eat at Freddie's. Thank you for the invite, I had a blast!"

Emma got up and hugged her lightly, "I'm glad you could make it! It seems everyone is leaving me though, Ruby just left with Victor."

Robin walked to Killian and handed him his keys, "Here's my keys, Jones, make sure she gets home in one piece, okay?"

Killian eyed Robin's keys and saw Regina hand hers to Robin. He finally understood and nodded his head. Giving him a handshake and slap on the back, he said, "Aye, mate, the Beast will be safe with me."

Emma watched them walk down the stairwell and glanced back at Killian.

"Looks like it's just you and me, love," Killian said as he closed the distance between them. He stood in front of her, letting her take the next move. She looked up at him, a sly smile across her lips.

"I guess so, we got a little bit of time left here, but then where to?" Emma asked as she moved just an inch closer to him. Her finger ran alongside his hand, feeling the dusting of hair along his forearm.

Killian moved his other hand up to her hair and pushed it back, feeling the silken locks go through his fingers. He saw her glance at his lips once, then up to his eyes. She looked divine in the low light in here and if he wasn't careful, this night would end too soon for either them. A thought came to him quickly and he smiled slowly.

"How many constellations can you point out?" He asked slowly.

She thought about his question then realized what he was asking. She looked into his eyes, reading them for any ulterior motive and saw none. She swallowed her apprehension and responded, "Maybe about four, why do you ask?"

"There's a few places around here that you can see them, even on a full moon night. Would you care for a lesson?" He sincerely hoped she agreed. He wasn't ready for the night to end. He wasn't ready to say goodnight – which was just another way of saying goodbye.

She placed her hands on his vest and idly played with the button at the top. She pondered to herself, thinking of her position. Trust a man she just met? Her brain was cautious as it always was, but her heart kept singing while she was around Killian. She hadn't felt this comfortable with a man in years. She knew that she should do what she always does and just step back. But with him, she knew he could read her and know what she was thinking before she even thought it. It was strangely enticing. She couldn't help but be curious about him as well.

Her lips twitched up as she gave him a beautiful smile, "I have one rule."

He brought his hand up under her chin to better see her, "And what's that, love?"

"We take two cars, no exceptions," she said attempting to sound authoritative.

He understood her hesitation and rubbed his thumb against her chin before bending down closer to her lips.

"As you wish," he whispered as pressed his lips to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a Killian and Emma Chapter so if you're not into them (seriously who isn't, they're freaking hot!) then you can pass this. Next couple chapters will be dedicated to specific couples. Might get heated, I'll warn when it gets smutty.. *soon… but not yet***

As his fingers intertwined with Emma's, Killian led the way out of the slowly emptying bar. To anyone else, they looked like just a random couple walking out to go home. But both of them knew they were something different. It didn't have a title yet, nor did either of them say it. They both just let it be and basked in this new feeling. He sneaked a glance at the blond haired beauty as he opened the door for her, watching a slight blush cross her cheeks. They continued to walk hand in hand, slowly towards the side of the building where most of the cars were parked.

Emma cleared her throat, "Mine's the yellow bug there," as she pointed. He looked at the classic Beetle and thought it was fitting for her. Walking towards it without letting go of his hand until it was absolutely necessary she dug in her purse for her keys and unlocked the door. Before she grabbed the handle, he had it opened for her causing her to look up to him with shock. Had no one ever opened a door for her? He stored that away in his mind, vowing to change it.

"I'm driving that green Land Rover over there. Robin calls it the Beast. If you would do me the honor of following me, we're not going too far from here," he said as he brushed the backs of his knuckles against her cheek. She smiled and sat down in the seat as Killian closed the door for her. She watched him walk to the Beast, admiring the view of his backside. She laughed to herself and shook her head. _Keep it together Emma, you're not a teenager._ She felt like it though around him and right now, she wasn't scared; which surprised her even more. Watching him reverse then drive towards the street taking a right she followed him easily enough. They drove along the city streets barely hitting any red lights. A car pulled up next to her when they happened to be stopped by one and she looked over to see a car full of younger men whistling and ogling at her. Killian waited to hit the gas until the idiotic group was paired up to his car then gave them a chance to race until the next light. At first Emma shook her head at the male chauvinism. But when he slowed down enough for them to wiz right by him, a darkened police cruiser happened to see the car full of jocks speed on. Lights on and sirens blaring, they were stopped quickly and Emma glanced into the rear view mirror of the car in front of her catching his stare and slight wink. She had to smile just a little; it was sort of amazing how that just happened for him.

He made sure not to lose her when he turned off the main road onto a more residential area. She looked at their surroundings and didn't know where she was headed. A sudden fear crept up and she had to swallow it down, thinking to herself that she took a chance and she would see it through. She leaned over and opened the glove box that held her .22 just in case. She really hoped she didn't have to use it though; Killian was different and it would break her heart if she had to change their status within hours of knowing each other. She was over thinking this, really.

Before she could return it to its holster in the compartment, he turned left up a small road that lead up a slight incline. She squinted trying to see where they were going and before she knew it, he had parked the car off to the right. She parked hers slightly behind his and turned off the car. He walked around the back and opened one of the back passenger doors. Grabbing a large blanket he carried it towards her after shutting the door.

"I hope you're not thinking ill thoughts of me," he said as he spied her tucking away the revolver. She looked up at him and closed her door as she got up.

"Well, one could never be too careful, besides, how do I know what you're really up to. You could be a serial killer for all I know," she said.

He looked into both her eyes, knowing she didn't believe a word she just said. He held up a pinky all the sudden, giving her pause.

"I promise, no harm will come to you in my keep," he said with a straight face.

She busted out laughing, "Are… are you pinky swearing?"

He looked down and grinned lopsided. "I learned it from Grace; she's taught me many feminine charms that would aid me in the future."

Realizing he was not harmful or at least not right now, besides she still had pepper spray on her keychain anyway, she walked with him towards a grassy patch in the middle of a cluster of trees. She looked around and noticed how bright it was from the moonlight, shining down on them making them almost luminescent. She stole a glance at him and noticed a soft smile as he lead them to the middle. Taking the blanket and unfolding it, he laid it down and gestured a hand to sit down. She eyed him suspiciously but accepted and sat legs crossed on the soft fabric. He sat next to her and lied back with his arms behind his head.

"It makes it difficult to determine constellations looking down, love," he said with lowered lashes towards her.

She looked at his eyes, seeing only openness, and laid next to him but not too near. She was comfortable in the bar with affection but for some reason lying beside him in the middle of a small field was too intimate. She didn't know where to put her hands so she folded them across her chest at first but then changed her mind after thinking she may look like a mummy. She placed one hand on her stomach and the other to her side, bending one leg up for comfort. She breathed out slowly; not focusing on anything but what she should be doing, making her more nervous. A warm hand reached hers, pulling at her fingers until it fully enveloped hers.

"We are just explaining stars, Swan, I promise," he said in a low tone. Taking her hand in his, he pointed up at a cluster, "Do you know the Big Dipper, or Ursa Major?"

Focusing on where he was looking, she looked up and spotted it instantly. "Of course, everyone knows that one."

He laughed to himself, "Alright, how about Pegasus?"

She moved her head towards him realizing he was closer than she originally thought. He glanced at her lips briefly then looked back up at the sky, swallowing down a sudden urge to do… something. Using their entwined hands, he pointed over to the side.

"Do you see what looks like the big dipper with three handles over there," he said softly.

She blinked at him then followed his finger to where he was pointing. Not seeing it immediately, she moved closer to him, their sides barely touching as she leaned her head closer to his. She searched the sky and finally saw it.

"Yes! There it is!" she said excitedly. She turned to him smiling and glanced down to his mouth. They were so close now. She cleared a throat a little and glanced around at the sky searching for another constellation she may know of. His thumb brushed circles over her hand, giving her a calmness that went over her. She had to relax; he was doing nothing but letting her make the decisions. She respected that more than he would understand. She was so used to never taking chances or trying to trust someone that maybe it was time she did.

She took in a deep breath and looked up and behind her. Using her other hand she lifted it up to the sky, "What about that way, what's over there that you can tell me?"

Killian looked down to her stretched neck, swallowing a curse of how much he wanted to run his lips along it. He looked at her in awe and knowing where she was pointing but couldn't care what was above them at that moment. Her skin was radiant in the moonlight as if it were glowing. He softly spoke down to her, "You have chosen a very interesting part of the sky. There is something over there that I believe would intrigue you."

Emma bent her neck back towards him and responded, "And what would that be?"

He looked into her eyes, transfixed for a moment, then remembering where they were leaned back to keep his thoughts in check. He turned his head back and using both of their hands he pointed, "That is Cygnus. It looks almost like an upside down cross, but is something far more majestic."

She squinted her eyes up and leaned closer to him attempting to see it. Her eyes finally landing on something similar of what he spoke of she pointed, "There?"

"Aye, that bright star at the base, then three at the midpoint, then two others to the end. Cygnus is also known as… the Swan," he said back to her, his head turning slightly.

She turned hers towards him and breathed in slowly as he lowered their arms, his thumb continuing to draw lazy circles against her hand. His other hand came over to lightly graze a finger across her brow brushing back a stray hair. She looked into his eyes, barely seeing color in the low light yet still aware of the sparkle. His finger drew a path down the side of her face pulling up on her chin as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. She pressed hers against his while inching closer to him, her hand landing on his chest. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue surging in, mixing with hers. There were no words for what they both felt or knew what to expect from each other. The hunger from before building as both of them steadily increased the pace. He pushed only so far but wouldn't go further, letting her take the lead, making sure this was totally on her terms. She gave a small moan, as she gripped his shirt tighter kissing him back suddenly. He was thrown off again with her forwardness and met her with his, his hand gripping her waist pulling her towards him. He was drowning in her and loving it. She boldly rolled them so she straddled his hips, full aware of the bulge pressing against her in just the right way. He let out a guttural groan as he pulled her down to the kiss with one hand on her back, the other in her silken hair that flowed down like a curtain. She moved her hips against him, causing them both to let out a haggard breath. She pulled back looking at him, seeing the lust in his eyes, reveling in the power he was giving her. She reached down, her fingers grazing the bottom over her tunic, and pulled it over her head. His hands on either side of her waist moved up, thumbs brushing against her breasts as she took his mouth again. Something changed in her; she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"More," she somehow breathed out, shocking herself. He grunted his agreement and flipped them so she was below him, kissing down the neck he admired before. He took his time, tasting her sweet scented skin, moving slowly down to her collar bone. The light scruff of his face turning her on more as he moved lower tickled her as she let out a soft laugh.

"Something amusing, love?" He let out, his fingers running across her stomach under her cami, but not pulling it up. She felt his fingers, warm against her skin and let out a soft sigh.

She looked down at him, seeing how badly he was holding back. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down, crashing his lips to hers. She tilted her head giving him more access as she reached down pulling her shirt up while his hand held it, giving him the invitation. He understood and raised it up, breaking from the kiss when the shirt was thrown to the side. He peeked down to the black lace bra that he remembered a glimpse of earlier this evening, grinning to himself how incredibly sexy she was in it. Kissing her passionately once more, he followed where he left off, leaving kisses down the column of her neck, down to the valley between her breasts; his hands just barely squeezing one, grazing across a pert nipple. She let out a breath she didn't know she held; the things this man was doing to her. Killian continued to torment her by ignoring her breasts, kissing instead her stomach, leaving hot kisses everywhere. He moved back up, making sure there was no skin untouched. His fingers pulling a strap down her arm slightly, his finger followed it down to the cup, pulling it down, releasing a perfect breast. He kissed the top of it, moving slowly around avoiding what she craved most. Her breathing deepened, causing her chest to rise and fall more rapidly. As if sensing her anticipation, he took her nipple into her mouth, suckling softly as she let out a low moan of pleasure. His groin throbbed at her sounds as he laved and tugged the slightest amount, his teeth grazing. Her body was electric, her hands delved into his hair, constantly moving as if she couldn't control herself. He moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment as he slowly caressed it like the other. He wanted her. He would take her right here on this blanket in the middle of this field, but only if she wanted it. As much as he knew how incredible it would be, he knew, this wasn't where he or she wanted it. Though romantic, yes, it was not ideal.

She sensed him slowing and looked up into his eyes, feeling the tangible desire at the apex of her thighs; she raised a brow as she attempted to gasp for air. He looked up at her, hunger in her eyes for more, and sighed to himself.

"As much as I desire to continue, I feel it is best we stop while we're ahead," he let out, inwardly kicking himself. She deserved more than a romp in the grass; wasn't just some woman he met in a bar. She was his Swan, a lovely creature that made his head spin with want.

She looked down at him, feeling somewhat defeated, but realized he was right. This was supposed to be stargazing. And though they were, they weren't looking at the sky.

"Um, yeah, maybe you're right," she said suddenly feeling overexposed. He caught on and grabbed her shirt that was carelessly tossed aside and held it from her.

"I'm not done with you, love. However I believe a more private atmosphere would work better for certain activities," he grinned at her. He sat back on his legs, motioning for her to sit up, and then raising her arms, he put the cami back over her, bringing it slowly down her heated skin. He found her other shirt, doing the same routine as the first, covering her up more respectably and leaned down kissing her once more.

She looked back at him, astonished at how selfless he was. He let her take the lead, let her make the decisions, slowed down to her pace, and took only enough for himself.

She smiled, nodding her head, "I have an idea."

He stood up slowly, holding his hand out for her to grab. She took it easily, and rose up from the blanket. His fingers going through her hair like a comb to soften out the muss though admitted he was proud of it. He grinned back at her and responded to her statement, "Aye, and that is?"

She leaned forward, kissing him gently, teasing him with her tongue, taking in his bottom lip and tugging at it slightly. His hands moved around her waist pulling her towards him, letting her feel just how much he wanted to continue. She pulled back and looked up at him, "Your place or mine?"

He looked back at her, testing to see if she was truly wanting him as much as he wanted her.

"Only if you really want to, Swan. I don't mind waiting if you would rather," he said softly.

"Killian, I would seriously hate myself if I didn't take a chance with you," she breathed agasint his lips, "I know we just met and this is so fast, but this night has been incredible. I don't want it to end, as much as I know it will. I just need to do something I never do and let go. And I want to do it with you."

His heart swelled at her words, hoping they meant the same as what he felt. He desperately wanted to take a chance with her, and if she was willing, he wasn't going to say no.

"I can't say goodnight to you just yet, love," He said as his forehead leaned against hers. "I need to know more of you, and if that scares you, that's alright. Come morning, you can say goodbye to me and I'll never see you again if that is what you wish. But tonight, let's break the rules."

She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes glistening more than normal, "I'll follow you."

He grinned, bent down and grabbed the blanket, then taking her hand, walked back to the cars. He tossed the blanket into the back of the SUV and walked her to her car. Raising her hand and kissing it softly he whispered, "I promise to be the perfect gentlemen."

She gave him a sly smile as she got into the car. "I hope not too much," she grinned.

He pursed his lips and gave her a wink, "If the lady insists."


	11. Chapter 11

**Smut warning! It's starting to get hot in here!**

Okay maybe she was a little drunk, just a little. She noticed she swayed a bit more than normal when she walked towards the car. And her attraction to Robin which was already through the roof was now sky-high. He glanced down to her hand and grabbed the keys she was holding. He held his arm out to indicate her to lead the way and she passed him with her head held up, looking more like royalty as she scanned the cars for her particular one. Robin placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to the passenger side, opening the door to allow her to sit down.

"So kind of you," she attempted to not slur.

Robin gave her a half smile and walked to the other side. He had to adjust the seat before getting in as there was definitely a difference in height between the two of them. When it was moved to the right position for him, he got in and adjusted the rear view mirror. He looked over at Regina who was staring at him back with a twinkle in her eye. She gave him a wink and a large smile that made him laugh out.

"Ah, so this is what you're like when you've had a few in you? I figured you more of the emotional kind, but coquettish I'll take," he said while putting the car into reverse.

She watched as he effortlessly moved her pride and joy as if he had always driven it. She had this car for years; a hand-me-down gift for graduating college. Most women preferred shiny new cars or big bulky SUVs that made them appear taller. Regina didn't need any of that. She felt regal in her car and doted on it if it were a loved one. Seeing someone drive it so easily but also with finesse, she had to smile. Plus he was incredibly handsome while driving; she laughed to herself, how can anyone look handsome while driving? His long fingers gripped around the wheel as his other rested on the stick shift causing him to look relaxed just added to her focus.

She hummed to herself and looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by. He noticed her relaxed nature and reached over to grab her hand, his fingers going through hers lightly. He brought them up to his lips, while still watching the road, kissed them gently then placed her hand back on her lap. When he first grabbed her hand, she was in a little shock, but once he kissed her she nearly melted into the seat. Attempting to steady her heartbeat, she let out a caged breath.

"How is it you are single?" she boldly said out loud.

He looked her question and smiled to himself, "I haven't been single all that long to be honest."

When he didn't finish, she asked, "How long is long, exactly?"

Robin turned onto an onramp for the interstate going north. Once he was in a desired lane he cleared his throat a bit. Looking sheepish he responded, "A little over a year. I separated from my wife a few years ago but the divorce was final last June."

She looked at him with curiosity, not pity like he thought she would. She looked forward suddenly, feeling more sober as the miles went by.

"So, you haven't done any dates or anything since…" she trailed off, knowing the answer but just wanting to hear confirmation.

"Yes, since my wife. Well, ex-wife."

A sudden silence went through the car as neither one knew what to say next. The conversation went a little more personal than she expected however she did start it. Noticing the awkwardness, he went to turn on the radio.

"It doesn't work actually, a tape is stuck in it and I never got it fixed. Somehow that messed up the radio as well, so it's just the sound of the engine I listen to," she said, her voice somewhat smaller than it normally should be.

"What tape is stuck in it?" Robin asked.

Regina had a slight blush and laughed a little, thankful for the change in atmosphere. She looked over to him, noticing a smile encouraging her to finish her tale.

"Wilson Philips."

Robin squinted a little with consideration, opened his mouth to ask then closed it suddenly, tilting his head to the left, still trying to piece together what she just said.

Regina laughed at his expression and explained, "My mother gave me this car when I graduated college. However before that, we actually sort of grew up in this car. My mother and father would take it out on the weekends when we went to the Hamptons. When I was a teenager, I brought my Wilson Phillips tape with me that I just bought and put it in. However I put it in somehow wrong and it got stuck. Since that day, I've not heard music in this car since, nor have I heard any song on this tape."

"Don't you miss hearing the radio or music?" he asked as he changed lanes again.

"Not really. Besides being on the phone while driving, I've gotten used to hearing the sound of the car and just listening to it like it's the cars heartbeat," she said almost distantly.

He looked over at her and noticed a small smile. She was in a far away memory that he ached to hear about but felt it might be prying so didn't ask. Road signs passed by and soon one in particular appeared with "Exit 143" on it.

"This is the exit to take. When you get to the light, make a left, then 3 lights more and Freddie's will be on right. Can't miss it," she said with a new giddiness.

"I take it you're excited for this place, have been here often?" Robin asked as he took the exit, slowing down to the light.

"I adore this place! They have the best food I've ever had and it's so authentic. I usually come here on Saturday's for lunch and people watch. It just is so homey."

Robin took the turn and drove down the street looking at the beautiful architecture adorning the sidewalks. Tall lantern styled lights shone down on the street giving it an updated yet old time feel. Potted flowers and trees were dressed in lights on every corner. The area looked magical and he knew why Regina would live somewhere near here. He looked to his right and saw her watching him, a large grin on her face.

"Pretty isn't it?" she said as she looked down the street smiling.

He couldn't look away from her, "Breathtaking."

He looked back to the street and saw the sign for Freddie's Restaurant. Parking in front he turned off the car and let himself out. She opened her door to step out as he walked around to hand her up out of the lower car. He closed the door for her and walked with her arm on his. She smiled brightly and moved her hand through her hair. Walking towards the open door she entered the restaurant giving the maitre de a warm hug.

"Mario, how are you? I hope you're not closing up?"

A short man with a bushy black mustache stepped around the hostess desk kissing Regina on both cheeks. "Amore, for you we stay open all night! You have a guest, si? Please, any table you like, it is yours, we shall bring out the very best for our magnifico! Per favore, your name signore?" he said suddenly to Robin.

"Il mio nome è Robin Locksley, ho la fortuna di avere la cena stasera con questa bellezza," he said flawlessly.

Regina looked back at him with shock, "You know Itallian?"

"So più di un semplice italiano, but yes," he said with a suave smile. He followed her until they were shown a table by the front that had candlelight sprinkled throughout the tables. He pulled out her chair as she sat and then sat down in his own.

Mario looked at them both with a large smile, half giggling to himself. He looked at Regina, holding out his hand for her to take, "I shall bring you your favorite wine then some dishes for you both. I am happy to bring this to you as soon as I can," he said in his broken English.

She gave his hand a squeeze as he walked away and looked back at Robin who was looking at her in awe. He gave a smile as he took a sip of water from the prefilled glass on the table.

"So you are talented in darts, have been married before and are fluent in Italian. I must say you have me intrigued, what else can I learn about you?" Regina said as her hand reached across tracing his fingertips lightly.

He looked down to her hand and was about to speak when a short beep sounded from his pocket. He huffed out, excusing himself to see what the message said. His face changed slightly as he typed something then pushed his cell back in his pocket. He saw the question in her eyes and said, "Well there is something else I should tell you."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion as he brought his phone back out. He swiped across then slid the phone across the table cloth. She looked down and saw a young boy no more than five with curly brown hair and large dimples smiling up in the background. She couldn't help but smile back at the picture, he was completely adorable.

"That would be my son Roland," he said quietly.

"He's a beautiful boy," she said, her voice genuine as she looked up into Robin's eyes. "He has your smile."

Robin's heart beat faster as he realized she wasn't scared. She was fine with him having a child; it didn't look like it bothered her in the least. She looked back down at the phone, "Are there any more?"

"Children? No, just the one," he responded quickly.

She laughed, "No, I meant, are there anymore pictures?"

He laughed with her, "Oh yes, I have thousands. Probably more of his, selfies, as he calls it. He has a nasty habit of grabbing my phone and taking pictures of everything he sees."

Mario suddenly appeared and brought them a bottle of wine, uncorking it at the table. He poured a small amount into Regina's glass to let her taste. Robin watched as she breathed in the scent, her eyes closed as she brought the glass to her lips and took in a small gulp. She smiled up at Robin and nodded her head at Mario that it was too her liking. Mario then poured a glass for both of them and escorted himself away to bring them their first dish.

She raised her glass to his and clinked them together. Neither spoke for a moment as they just looked into each other's eyes. She giggled and looked down as he smiled at her. They sipped again and put the glassed down. He reached out and ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I'm really glad I met you tonight, Regina. I haven't had a night like this in what feels like forever," he breathed out, keeping his eyes trained on hers, "and I wouldn't change any part of it."

Her breathe caught in her throat as she watched his fingers move over her hand, caressing it almost lovingly.

Mario brought out a plate of fig and prosciutto crostadas for them to savor, followed by a plate of chilled oysters with a champagne salsa verde drizzle.

Regina looked down to her plate and held up one oyster. "You know what they say about oysters? That they are an aphrodisiac," she said then gulped down one, her tongue running along her bottom lip.

Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow and grabbed one for himself, swallowing down the sweet-salty appetizer. He gave her a sly smile and placed the shell back down on the plate. Mario came back out to pour them more wine. Robin kept his eyes on Regina, seeing her mood changing to something else entirely, and in Italian asked Mario to bring a small dessert as they would be leaving soon. Mario got the hint and quickly fled back to the kitchens.

"What did you say to him now," Regina asked curiously.

Before he could answer, a plate of tiramisu was placed in front of both of them. Mario winked to Regina and Robin handed him a credit card under the table. Mario bowed and left the table quickly, while Robin took the only spoon on the table to dive into the confection. He then held the spoon out to her offering for her to take it. She leaned forward, opening her mouth, bringing the spoon into her mouth. She hummed as he slipped the spoon out, opening her eyes slowly watching his pupils dilate. He took a spoonful for himself, savoring in the flavor, and then gave her another bite.

Mario returned with the receipt and Robin signed with a flourish. Rising up from the table he stepped behind Regina's chair pulling it out for her.

"Grazie signore! Regina, mi amore, we love having you here, you come again, yes?" Mario said with a grand smile, walking behind them as they made their way out.

"Absolutely, Mario, you know I will always come back to you," she leaned down to kiss both cheeks. He waved goodbye to them as they walked to the car, Robin opening her door as she stepped inside. He waved once more to Mario as he got into the driver's side.

"My lady, where would you like to go now?" Robin said has he reached for her hand once again and kissed her knuckles.

She looked at him, licking her lips and said, "Go up two streets, take a right, then park in front of the white house."

Robin held her gaze then started the car, and drove swiftly to the location she mentioned. She wasn't kidding when she said she lived right around the corner from the place. A Victorian styled house greeted them as he parked the car on the street.

She got out of the car before he could get to her door, running over to his side of the car. She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him to the front door stopping right in front it. She pulled his neck down and kissed him fiercely, feeling everything while they're mouths molded together. Shocked again by her boldness he kissed her back tasting her wine stained lips. He pressed her against the door, his leg coming up between her legs to balance both of them. His hands in her hair, feeling the softness through his fingers, he tilted his head deepening the kiss even more. She grabbed his collar bringing them closer. One of his hands moved down to her waist, grabbing her tight but not painfully so. She moaned into the kiss more, reaching for his pocket that held the keys, her hand grazed close to the bulge in his pants. She gave a sultry giggle, causing a groan to come out from deep in his throat. Finding the keys and turning around she searched for the house key. He dipped his head to her shoulder, kissing and suckling her pulse point as she attempted to open the door. The sensation of his tongue on her neck made her lean her head back more so, giving him further access. She finally pushed the door open, both of them stumbling inwards as she closed and locked the door. He pushed her against the door again, kissing her deeply.

Her fingers traced his taught muscles under his shirt, finding the buttons, she undid the top two. He reached his hands down to hers brushing them aside to rip apart his shirt for her, buttons scattering to the floor. She felt a warmth flow through her as he kissed down her jaw to her neck once more. Her hands found his tight tank top tucked into his slacks and pulled it up, feeling his toned stomach under her fingertips. She shoved him back to move them away from the door, but kept her hands on him, feeling his muscles move as he walked backwards. He looked down at her and smiled looking every inch of sex incarnate. He gripped her waist as he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his middle, she continued to kiss him passionately. She broke the kiss for a moment to see where he was walking, letting out a laugh at the silliness of the situation. He chuckled into her skin as he continued to torture her with his tongue.

"Up the stairs then straight is my room," She breathed as he maintained his hold on her. He took to the stairs, moving as fast as he could without losing control. Once at the top, she reached an arm out to the door frame of her room to open the door. He switched sides and starting laving on her left side as she found the handle and opened it. He walked in breaking from the kiss as he found the king size bed. He dumped her onto it, not nearly as graceful as it probably should have been but neither cared as he covered her body with his. One hand dove into her hair as the other moved down the side of her body. She mewed as his lips drew south, making his way down to her collar bone, her blouse pulled tightly across her breasts, he undid the buttons to let them be free. Once spread open he looked down to her bra clad form, enthralled with her olive tone skin. She leaned up as she pulled her shirt off, he took the opportunity to reach behind her and undo the clasp with one hand. The bra fell down and he swept it away. He pulled off his shirt and undershirt, leaving them both topless. The moonlight spilling into the room gave off enough light for both of them to see the hunger their eyes as well as their bodies. She leaned back and he looked down at her, mesmerized.

"You are enchanting, my lady," he said with awe.

"You're one to talk," she replied, looking at his form, practically salivating with desire.

He leaned back down over her, covering her mouth with his, their tongues moved together in a dance. His hands touched her soft skin, making its way down to her breasts. His hand lightly closed over one without squeezing it. He felt her pebbled nipple in his palm and inwardly growled with need. He moved his lips down the column of her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses down to the valley between her breasts. He kissed across the tops then finally took a nipple in her mouth, slowly sucking on it. She let out a low moan as she arched her body more into the kiss. His other hand fondled and squeezed her side as he gave her other bosom attention. He felt her breath hitch as he flicked his tongue over the tip, then let his teeth graze across. He moved his mouth down to her stomach, licking down to her navel, dipping his tongue in just a tad. Her core throbbed knowing what was to come soon. He continued to move again, his hand finding the side zipper of her skirt, pulling it down as he tugged it down her legs. He flung the skirt to join their shirts on the floor; he looked back down at her in only black lace panties with a matching garter belt.

He swallowed his thirst as he drank in the site of the onyx haired enchantress before him. She was so damn beautiful he couldn't help but stare. He bent back down to her stomach, kissing her skin softly. His tongue ran along the edge of her bikini briefs, looking up to see her head sway back and forth. She was not stopping him at all, her desire palpable as he reached down and undid the garters holding up her silk stockings.

"As much as I would love to keep these on, it does hinder my ability to pleasure you further," he said, the hunger in his voice causing her to look down at him.

"We wouldn't want that," she replied. Her willingness to practically give herself to him made him throb, he was nearly coming undone.

Her garters unhooked, he pulled the offending garment away, then pulled the panties down her legs, slowing as he watched her face change from desire to absolute need. He left her stockings and heels on and crawled back up to her stomach, leaving kisses down to her center. He dipped his head down between her spread legs, tongue licking across her small nub. She let out a breath and he gave her a long lick, his mouth coming down fully onto her. He brought a finger up and pressed inward feeling her heat radiate off her.

"Gods, you're absolutely wet for me," he breathed into her skin. Her head was spinning as she ran a hand through her hair. His mouth was doing things to her that she normally never let anyone do, but she couldn't resist with him. He was breathtaking as he laved and suckled her, bringing her closer to something. He heard her breath quicken as he stayed with her, moving his tongue up and down, then in small circles. He added a finger into her and she lifted her hips up slightly.

"You like this, my sweet?" He asked as he kept pushing her forward, closer and closer to a heightened peak. She felt it coming; she moved a hand to fondle through his hair, giving him the extra push to go faster. She whimpered as she said his name over.

"Robin, I'm so close," she breathed, feeling the crest getting closer. Her grip on the blanket twisting it into a mess, she moved her head to the other side, letting out a low moan.

He moved his thumb to her clit, moving it in circles and he moved up toward her, kissing her neck and then mouth, letting her taste her desire on his lips. His thumb pressed down just enough for her to nearly explode. He breath coming faster to her, she was just there.

"That's it, let go, darling," he breathed as he kissed her neck. She let out a loud moan as she finally saw stars explode under her eyelids. He dipped his fingers into her, feeling her throb around him, becoming harder than he already was. Her body relaxed finally as she came down from her high. She looked into his eyes as he brought his lips to hers again. Her breathing slowing as she pulled back.

"Mmm, your turn," she said.

**I know, I'm mean, not to worry my lovelies, I'll be writing more with these two! This is just the appetizer.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been crazy busy at work plus I had major writers block. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Just a heads up I'll be leaving on a business trip to Vegas for a week so I won't be able to post anything for a little bit. But I'll be working on the next chapter while I'm bored in my hotel room then I'll post once I get home. Good thing is I believe Sin City to be a great influence in coming up with some new ideas! As always, thank you thank you thank you for all the follows and favorites. You are all so completely amazing to me! Don't forget to review!**

Ruby sat down on the smooth leather seat while Victor closed the door. Her hand felt over the softness and took in the cleanliness of the interior. He opened his door and got in; turning on the car then pressed a small button between their seats. Victor watched Ruby's expression of awe take over as she enjoyed the small show of taking the top down. The windows slid down slightly then the back end of the trunk lifted up. Suddenly the roof above Ruby's head lifted away followed by the back window then the middle piece all sliding and cascading back into the opened trunk. The lid closed over the collapsed pieces with a soft click, then the windows continued their decent into their places. Ruby's face held a wide smile as she looked back at Victor who gave her a grin back.

"That is too cool, you have to do that again!" she exclaimed. She never really was impressed with cars. She liked them and they did their job of getting you from point A to point B, but besides bumming a ride with Emma every now and then, she was fine with walking almost anywhere. After seeing Victor's transforming Volvo, she was beginning to think she could get used to this. Well, this car at least, and it's incredibly delicious driver, whose long fingers were wrapping around hers while easily driving down the street.

She stole a glance at Victor who gave her one so quickly she might have just imagined it. Giving him a small smile she looked up to the full moon shining down on them. Her hair moved in the wind slightly making Victor catch his breath. Her smile was gorgeous, he was enraptured by it. He couldn't believe how the night was progressing; from going to being almost scared of seeing her in the bar to having her with him in his car driving her to her home. God only knows what else the night had in store for him.

He slowed down at a stop sign then asked her, "Left, right or straight?"

She looked at where they were and pointed forward, "Three more blocks and take a right. My apartment is the fourth one down."

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you really do live right down the street," He said through a soft laugh.

"I did tell you that you could have walked with me," she pointed out to him.

He nodded his head and pursed his lips in agreement. He continued driving down three more blocks and turned right like she had instructed, admiring the small apartments lining the street. It was a quiet looking neighborhood with the standard amount of trees planted in its designated spots. It almost looked too commercial for Ruby. She didn't seem like the person who would like this type of housing. He would have thought her more into a high rise apartment downtown. The night was more of surprises than he thought.

She raised a finger to a blue building, "That's it there, you can park right here on the street."

He parked the car, turning it off and looked at Ruby. She answered his look with a question, "Would you like to walk me to my door now?"

He gave her a sideways glance and grinned down to her clasped hands. She was nervous and fidgety which would make him feel better if he wasn't along with her. He opened the door and let himself out, walking around the other side to open her door. She stood up from the car, her eyes trailing along the length of his torso up to his eyes. He looked down to her lips for a split second then smiled and stood back for her to walk in front of him.

She gave a small laugh and walked a head, her gait as long as her legs as they climbed up the few stairs to her door. Victor watched as she dug into her purse for her keys. When she finally found them she held them in her hand but did not move to open the door.

"So, um, did you want to come inside for… I don't know, anything," Ruby stuttered. She never had trouble with asking guys over in the past, but with him here she wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

Victor took a step towards her, his left arm grazing her side as he pulled her closer. With his other hand he pushed aside her windswept hair and trailed a finger along her jaw. He leaned down and touched his lips to her, slowing down time for a moment. This kiss was gentle, unhurried, unlike the kiss in the bar. Normally she wasn't the type for romance; she was lustful and greedy almost. But as his tongue grazed her lips for entry, she found she liked the pace of this one. She could get used to this. Her mouth opened slowly, inviting him in and he took it the chance. His hand on her side tightened and slid up moving closer to her spine, pulling her closer to him so as to feel the heat coming off his chest. She moved one hand up his chest to land on his neck, pulling him down to further his tongues exploration.

With a labored breath, Victor pulled back from the kiss; his heart beating rapidly as he looked into her eyes. He smiled and breathed, "I don't want to rush anything with you, I'm enjoying these slow moments. I promise if I come inside, I won't take advantage of this," he gestured to both of them.

Ruby looked into both of his eyes and nodded looking back down at his lips briefly. She turned and opened the door into a corridor with two doors on either side of them and a stairway directly in front. Walking towards the stairs she turned back to Victor, reaching her hand out to take his in hers. He slid her soft fingers through his and walked behind her as they ascended to the second story.

"I don't mean to assume, but I don't figure you for these types apartments," Victor spoke up as she turned her key in her lock.

She snickered to herself as she opened the door for him to come inside. He walked in and was instantly aware that this wasn't her living space for very long. The living room had a very basic couch with a small generic coffee table in front of it. All along the wall were boxes stacked with various room names written on them. The small dining area had a table top with more boxes underneath holding them up for stability. There was a small black hook on the wall that was labeled "keys" in red jeweled letters that she slid her keys onto.

"Well, your assumption is correct. I haven't been here long actually. I moved here about a week ago and haven't had the energy to put anything away. Plus most of these things aren't even mine; I got a bunch of stuff from garage sales and friends after I moved out of my last place. But this place is nice and cheap and so…" she trailed off.

"Cute?" Victor offered as he closed the door, locking it for her. He loosened his tie around his neck and draped it over the hook with her keys. He looked around noting the lack of anything on the walls, save one mirror on the wall going towards what he assumed was a bedroom.

She laughed a little under her breath, "Yeah, it's a little too adorable for me, but it's temporary until I get back on my feet again. I, uh, had a boyfriend who ended up being a bad decision so I sort of just… left. Emma helped me find this place and even helped out with some of the furniture. She had offered to move in with her, but I didn't want to live where she was at."

"Bad part of town?" he asked curiously.

She moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing two Blue Moon's and handing him one. She twisted the cap off and took a gulp before answering, "No, just bad memories. She dated a guy for too long there and I didn't want that aura to rub off on me. He was worse news than the guy I dated. Plus she's been looking around for a new place too and I didn't want to deter that from happening."

Victor took a swig of his beer and started walking towards the couch. Ruby reached out and wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm, "Actually, there is one cool part of this place I'd like to show you."

Victor looked at her and watched her motion him to follow her down the short hallway towards her bedroom. He walked behind her in the dark making out the doorway to her room. Inside was as a queen size bed with multiple pillows, a tall chest with a small flat screen TV and a short dresser with jewelry scattered along the top. She walked over towards the other side of the room and pushed aside sheer cream curtains to reveal a sliding glass door. Opening it, she walked through as he followed her out to a small balcony with two chairs and short side table between.

"It does have a view," she confessed as she sank into one of the chairs. He watched her face as she took in the view of the city skyline. Towering buildings with lights scattered amongst their floors shone in the not too far distance. He sat down beside her and looked on towards the city they all called home.

"I've always wanted to live in one of those," she pointed to one of the many buildings.

"Which one? There are quite a few to choose from," he pointed out.

She gave him a sideways glance as she looked back towards the view and pondered which building she preferred more than the rest. She took a long sip as Victor surveyed her curiosity and took another swig of beer himself. The light from the full moon was shining down on her skin perfectly causing her to look nearly ethereal. The silky red streaked raven hair moved slowly in the warm breeze making his fingers itch to brush aside. She looked back at him, almost knowing his thoughts and set down her beer on the table.

She pointed out and stated, "That one, the one with the blinking red light at the top."

Victor looked back to the skyline, "Alright, you've narrowed it down to… five, six, seven different buildings. How about another hint?"

Ruby laughed out loud, a wide smile developing across her features. She got up and sat down directly on his lap, grabbing his right arm with hers and leaned back so their heads were close together. She looked back at him, peeking down to his lips then moving her head back towards the cityscape.

"Right there," she pointed towards a shorter than the rest yet still tall building that sat near the water's edge.

Victor's forefinger grazed hers as he slowly moved along her skin. Her breath hitched as he turned his head towards her neck, inhaling her scent as his lips barely ran along her exposed shoulder.

"Well that building may be hard to live in," he murmured against her skin, "as you're pointing to the Stocks and Trades building."

She tried to focus on the city in front of her as he spoke against her neck, her core clenching slightly as she felt his other hand rest on her thigh. His thumb moving back and forth as he began to kiss softly where her shoulder meets her neck.

"Hmm, then I'd want to live in that one," grabbing his hand again, pointing to the right of the first building she stated earlier. He looked up to see where she was pointing, his head tilting so his lips were right near her ear.

"That's the news station," he whispered low.

Never in her life would she have thought those four words would be such a turn on, but once she heard it, adrenaline in her shot throughout her entire body. She blinked her eyes closed as his tongue ran along the edge of her ear to down below it, suckling on her pulse point. Her head bent back, allowing him more access to savor her sweet skin. His tongue moved along, slightly biting her neck which she loved more than she would fully admit. Eyes cracking open, she looked back trying to select another building.

"Okay, that one there," she pointed to one of the tallest buildings on the left. Her arm falling down as he ran his fingertips along her skin leaving goose bumps in its wake. He looked at the building and smiled as he ran his finger along her collarbone. Her heart was racing as he could see her pulse beating furiously under her skin. He blew a soft breath across her skin, watching her skin react to him as his pride swelled.

"That's a good building," he acknowledged. His left hand moved from her thigh up towards her stomach, eliciting feather light touches so he could see a small shiver grace her body. She had no idea what he was doing to her but she didn't want it to end.

"I finally chose one that isn't a place of business?" she asked as her eyelids fell, her head falling back completely as she savored in his attention. His right hand moved down her arm massaging with his fingertips. While his left hand slid down from her stomach to trail onward back to her thigh. It inched closer inwards than before in the slightest measure, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Yes, that building does have apartments in them," he exhaled out against her neck. Her hand was grasping the arm of the chair, her knuckles turning nearly white as he continued to torment her with words and touches and sensations.

"Are they," she gulped as she felt his left hand moved closer towards her center, "affordable?"

His right hand slid up her arm, fingers grazing the side of her breast as she let out a long held breath. Fingers from his left hand massaged her thigh in circles, shifting towards the ache she harbored. He noticed her breath quickening as he slowed his pace down even further, reveling in the sight of her holding on.

"They are for a doctor's salary," he mumbled against her skin, slightly nibbling her shoulder as his right hand boldly ran over her breast. Hearing her breathe out, his hand squeezed softly feeling her nipple pebble under his hand. Ruby let out a quiet moan as he massaged her flesh, her right hand rising up and back to dive her fingers into his hair.

Ruby, lost in sensations, gasped, "Guess you'll have to show me the view from your place next time, huh?"

Victor's fingers moved forward, brushing against her center, inciting a sharp intake of air from Ruby. He passed by it again, adding slightly more pressure as she arched against him. Holding her breast in one hand, while rubbing his thumb across the peak he cupped her with his other hand, his fingers pressing down exactly where she craved. She emitted a low moan as his hand lingered, moving in time with her breathing. Her hips moved with his hands, causing her behind to rub against his front in more than a suggestive manor. Both of their breathing audible in the night as her fingers gripped gently and tugged on his blond hair. His lips pressing hot kisses behind her ear while his right hand continued the torture of stroking between each breast.

Realizing he had promised to not take advantage of tonight, he pulled his hand back slowly, attempting to slow his own heartbeat. He ran his hand along her thigh, feeling the tight muscle under the thin jeaned leg.

"How about next weekend?" he murmured into her ear.

Feeling him slow down when she was not ready at all to stop, she leaned forward and turned slightly to look at him, "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Victor tilted his head to the side, taking in her shy curiosity. Here he was feeling like he was taking things too far and she was nearly apologizing. He lifted a hand up to her face, his thumb running across her cheek.

"Absolutely not; you have been a dream. I am just keeping my word from what I said outside," he reminded.

Ruby stood up suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. She grabbed at his sides, crashing her lips against his. Her hands glided up his sides and carded through his hair. Caught off guard, he gasped and she took advantage by plunging her tongue into his mouth. Her nails scratched through to his scalp, the slight pain adding to his increasing heart beat, he grabbed her and kissed her back hard. He took charge and tilted his side to gain better access. His mouth ran down her jaw down to her neck, suckling down the column to the base. She pulled on him to further his descent as his lips continued down her chest. His fingers pulled down the strap of her shirt revealing her red lacy bra. He growled as his teeth grazed across her skin, her head bent back as her fingers pulled him to her, begging to continue.

"Are you sure, this is what you want now? I can and will wait for as long as you want, Ruby," Victor said as he pulled up to look into her lust filled eyes. His own dark with passion as he waited with bated breath for her response.

She looked deeply into his eyes and gave him a sly grin. Tugging his hand, she led him inside her bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. She stopped him at the foot of her bed, her hands pulling at the buttons of his shirt, spreading them apart.

"I admire your wanting to not take advantage of me and I respect that," she expressed. She pulled the shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Lifting his undershirt, her fingertips touched his molten skin, bringing her anticipation higher.

"But, right now, I need you," she finished as she shoved him onto the bed.

Victor fell back as Ruby lifted her shirt off and over her head. She shimmied out of her pants and crawled over his body, her hands moving over his chest. He reached his hands up, pulling back her hair as it fell over them both. Victor leaned up and kissed her hungrily, tasting her lust, pulling her down so their skin touched. Both gasped in the sensation, thousands of tiny prickles went across each other's bodies as they grazed, nipped and licked. She moved her kisses down his neck to his chest, his hands coming up to brush her hair aside. She moved down to his pants where a very pronounced bulge showed itself. She looked up at him as she unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loop. She unbuttoned the top button of his trousers and unzipped slowly, watching his face as her hand grazed over his briefs. His sharp intake of air was answer enough as she pulled down the fabric, revealing the dusting of hair. She pulled his pants and briefs further down and off his legs then straddled them. She looked once more up to his face, showing both signs of want and anticipation. She grinned as she bent down slowly and licked up his shaft, closing her lips around the head she took him in her mouth. He let out a groan as his hands rubbed over his face. She suckled slowly then pushed down further onto him, taking him farther down her throat. Ruby pulled back and watched him as he peered down at her, his hands gripping the pillow behind him as she swiped her tongue across the tip. Taking him again in her mouth, she quickened the pace as her head bobbed up and down, sucking and stroking him with her hand. One of his hands fingered through her hair as he groaned once more. Feeling him hardening she pulled off his throbbing cock with a pop of her mouth then crawled slowly up, kissing up his stomach back to his lips.

Victor grabbed her head with both hands as he plundered her mouth. His tongue dueled with hers as his hands moved down her body. One reached back and unhooked her bra as it fell across his chest. He swiped it away quickly as he took a soft mound in his hand, massaging it causing Ruby's breath to quicken. He lifted a leg and flipped them over, his right hand behind her head caressed down her body, touching and kneading her hot flesh. Ruby reached down and gripped him, stroking him slowly as he moved his kisses to her neck then collarbone. He moved down further and took an aching nipple in his mouth, suckling it slowly as she arched up, granting him better access. His other hand ran along her side down to rub against her bottom lifting her leg up to his side. He settled between her legs and moved to her other breast, flicking his tongue against the pink flesh, running his teeth against it. Ruby let out a soft moan that stirred him on, reaching down he found the lace sides of her panties moving them down her legs in an almost deliberate pace. She bent a leg up once they reached her ankle, flicking it up and onto the floor.

Her head swayed back and forth as he kissed along her stomach, moving down to her yearning center. "Victor, I can't wait anymore, I need you," Ruby gasped attempting to pull him up.

Sensing the need in her, he ran a long finger slowly down her folds, her hips jutting upward. He dipped in between feeling her wetness coat over his finger, he growled, "My god, Ruby."

Finding the small nub, he pressed it gently then drew lazy circles over it. Her head frantic at the slow momentum, moved side to side, her hands running along her body, squeezing her breasts to appease some small satisfaction. Seeing this made Victor swell more, he pulled his hand back and gripped the outsides of her thighs as he lined himself against her slickness. With all he could muster, he pressed forward and slowly filled her, watching her eyes widen at the sensation he was causing.

"Oh, Victor," she panted as her hands came up to grip at his sides. He pulled back and then thrust forward powerfully. She arched and lifted her hips to meet him. Ruby licked her lips as she pulled his neck down to kiss him hungrily. They moved in a dance, legs rubbing against the other, pants filling the room, moans and groans expressed and they explored more of each other's bodies. He lifted her leg up to go deeper as he kept his pace; she marked his back with small nail scratches, encouraging him to not stop.

They were one, moving in a tango to their own music. He leaned back on his legs and pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap. He held her behind as he moved her body to meet his, thrusting into her at the same time. The sensation before was one thing, this was completely different as she never thought she could feel more alive. Feeling a building of fire deep in her belly grow, she wrapped her arms around him kissing him hard. Victor pushed his thumb against her clit as she felt her climax come closer, his thrusts quickening. Her gasps and cries of passion filling the room as he rubbed circles into her flesh. Her eyelids closed as she felt warmth spread throughout her body and suddenly she was at the peak. An explosion of stars flashed behind her eyes as they both came together. They both cried out with impassioned moans, reveling in the climax. Exhaling against each other's skin, they locked eyes with one another. Victor's hand came up to her face, pulling her close to kiss her swollen lips.

"I stand corrected. _That_ was a dream," he stated breathlessly as his thumb brushed aside a hair across her forehead. She smiled back at him, leaning her forehead against his, waiting for her heartbeat to slow. She tugged him down as they lay back across the cool comforter. She bent a leg up on top of his thigh as she leaned her head against his chest, her hand resting on his stomach.

"Well I definitely am glad I asked you in," Ruby laughed to herself. She looked up at his smiling face and kissed his lips softly. "And I hope you chose to stay a little while," she continued.

Victor grasped her hand on his chest and intertwined their fingers, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss each knuckle. Looking back down at her he lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Oh I'm not done with you. Consider this a resting point," he said with a smile before kissing her once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, work is nuts lately. However Vegas gave me some ideas for an alternate story I've been working on as well. It's not on here yet but maybe after this one I'll post it. Thank you all for the reviews and I just want to point out a couple things since now we're in Smutville. For the sake of argument, all our ladies are on the pill, and all characters are clean. I'm not going to write about STDs thats just.. ew, no. And this story is not about who's getting knocked up. As a side note: in real life, of course, always wear protection! (It's just in story's it so... not romantic at all, lets be honest). Anyways, here's your long awaited Killian and Emma chapter. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! You all are so great to me, I love you all!**

_I am following him back to his place. No, correction, his boat. His freaking boat._ Emma was driving herself crazy along with her thoughts as she followed Killian through the streets. They had just left the park or clearing or wherever he had taken her and she was now more nervous than before. But why? She had been with a man before, she had done everything she and Killian had done so far that night, why should she be nervous. Granted he wasn't like a lot of guys. He was charming, funny, smart, and unbelievably sexy knowing full well how to use that aspect. He let her decide on everything tonight. Aside from the silly bar games, she had been in the lead. She was the one that made the decision to follow him to his boat. His _place_. She hadn't been to a man's place since… she didn't need that reminder right now. That was a mood changer that she didn't want nor need.

Killian looked in the rear view mirror, keeping an eye on the yellow Beetle behind him. He watched as its driver gripped the steering wheel with nearly white knuckles. He could see her concentration was not focusing on driving but on something else. She was battling her conscious regarding her decision on him. Thinking back to right when they sat down on a blanket an hour ago, he reminded himself of how unsure she was to even lay down. He didn't have to pull her to relax however coaxing had helped. He thought at first she was just nervous, but now he understood that she was scared. Not of him, and not of following him back to his home, but of herself. She didn't want to make any mistakes and from the looks of how her eyes were baring down on the yellow lines of the street she would hate herself if she did. Looking back to the road ahead, he swallowed and exhaled a low breath. He would continue to do what he had been doing all night, keeping her in control of the situation as he led the plays. He knew that she was somewhat fragile from whatever had happened to her in the past. Someday he hoped he would learn the story, but for now, he just wanted to do exactly what they vowed to each other in the open field. That they would take a chance and let whatever happen, happen. He drove on, determined to not sully up the night, as it had been going better than he could have ever imagined. Too deep of thoughts might throw off the tempo of their shared dance around emotions. Quickly doing a mental inventory of what sort of shape he left his boat in this afternoon, he smiled to himself. This would be a great night, he would make it that way for Emma and for himself.

Emma glanced up at a street sign saying "Marina, use Webster St exit", seeing Killian turn off to follow the instruction of the sign, and continued behind him. Bright lights filtered through the windows of cars as they drove in a tunnel that went under the estuary. She glanced at herself in her rearview, spotting a smudge of lipstick below her mouth. Wiping it away, she couldn't help but blush remembering how much they had already gone through tonight.

The lights went away as they came out the other side of the tunnel, making the first exit that halted them at a stop sign. There were no cars on the street that she could see, however the area did look more commercial than residential anyway. Killian drove up to another stop sign, this time turning left into a large hotel parking lot. Confused, she turned behind him, noticing the hotel sat right on the water next to a small marina. The parking looked as if it were built for both the hotel patrons and the marina attendees as she passed multiple open spots for parking. Killian pulled into one that overlooked the water and turned off his car but didn't get out. Emma parked next to him, checking her appearance once more before she took in a short breath and exited the car.

Hearing the car door slam, Killian looked up to see Emma walking towards the railing that overlooked the Marina. Her hair moving slightly with the soft breeze, her hands grasping the cold metal, leaning forward looking down at each vessel. He watched her as she took in the site before her, a small childlike smile graced her lips seeing the twinkle of lights reflecting off the black glossy water. Killian let himself out of the car, earning him a look from Emma. His breath caught for a moment when he saw her turn her head towards him.

"You seem more relaxed now than the ride here, love, I was starting to worry," he said as he reached for her hand.

Ignoring his statement somewhat, yet smiling as his hand closed over hers, she looked back at the boats, "I've never been on a boat before, but seeing all of these here makes me just so excited. What made you decide to live on a boat?"

Killian scratched behind his ear and thought, "Oh, it just happened one day I suppose. I didn't grow up on a boat however my mum took me on a ship a long time ago. I remember loving it, so I'm sure that aided in my decision."

She smiled at him and gave the tiniest of giggles. Then walked with him towards the gate that lead down to the slips.

"Was that a giggle?" Killian asked, grasping an electronic key fob that he raised up to a panel next to the handle of the gate. A whirl and a click unlocked the door as he held it open for her to walk through. He closed it behind them as they walked down the tilted walkway that led down to the moored boats.

"I just get a kick out of your accent. _Mum_. It's so proper sounding," she said was they walked down the pier.

"You have an accent as well, you know. And I find it rather…" he trailed.

"Boring? Simple? Kid-like?" she offered as she looked down at their entwined hands. It was becoming so easy to hold hands with him it nearly shook her.

He stopped in front of her, causing her to look up at his suddenly incredibly blue eyes. He pulled her hand up and turned her hand so he could lay a searing hot kiss on her wrist.

"I was going to say, lovely."

Emma looked into his eyes and saw the truth behind them. If she didn't know better, she could she read something else. She blinked and looked past him spying one of the yachts at the end.

"Wow, that one there is huge!" she exclaimed. A dark red and white boat sat tied to the end to the slip, its mast high in the air with a red and green light on top. It looked almost two hundred feet long as It swayed with the small current, to and fro, lulling Emma more than she thought.

Killian turned and continued walking towards the boat in question.

"Ah, yes, that is the Mahogany Run. It moved here about three weeks ago. I haven't seen the owner yet as I would love to see the inside," Killian turned them towards the yacht to his left. "Here she is, The Countess."

Emma looked at a glossy black hull with a shiny chrome toe-rail. A pinstriped white line ran along the top that continued down to the stern, flourishing into a fleur de lis. White sails were furled into its places with navy blue canvas covers to protect them. Killian walked up a couple steps onto the boat, offering a hand to her. She grabbed it as she looked around at the finished teak wood that went the length of the yacht. Her eyes as wide as they could possibly be, took in the shine of the cleanliness of Killian's home. She shook her head for a second after having pictured him, shirt off, washing the ship after a hard days sail. Thankful for the darkness to cover her blush she saw him offer to have her go down to the galley first. She walked down the steps gingerly, squinting to see inside the darkened hull of the ship. Killian stepped down behind her with practiced easy and slid over to where a chart desk sat. Flicking on switches, lights illuminated a small living space with a table in the center. Its leaves folded down as to make hallways to the front birth and seating to the side. Warm brown leather seating surrounded the small room with the shelves above them filled to the brim with books. Some regarding sailing, but most were classics. Swiss Family Robinson, Count of Monte Cristo, Treasure Island, Lord of the Rings; all leather bound yet their spines aged due to excessive reading.

"You're a reader I see," Emma traced a long finger on the spine of The Iliad.

"Aye, I went a long while without TV so I found myself eager for something more fulfilling," he replied, coming up behind her.

Emma felt the warmth of his body as he drew closer. She pretended to ignore her heart racing as reality finally sunk in that she was here, in his home, just like they said was going to happen. She turned and looked at him as his hand came up to her side, not pulling or pushing, just waiting. Waiting for her to make the first move. Placing her hand on his chest she leaned up, brushing her lips across his. As if knowing how much she was holding back, he gently pulled her forward with the hand on her back. Her mouth opened as his tongue traced her lips. Deepening the kiss, she tilted her head to the side as she pushed him back to sit on the seat behind him. The movement caused the kiss to break as he looked up at her smile. She raised one leg up his left then slid forward and sat down on his lap straddling him. His hands came up behind her, feeling her heated skin through thin shirts. She kissed him hard this time, not leaving anything to question as her hands came up and gripped his vest. Fingers felt down to where small buttons were and quickly undid their purpose. Killian moved forward to give access to the removal of the vest; his hands running along her arms up to her face. She moaned just the slightest amount as tugged up his shirt from his pants. She pulled back again, her breathing much harder than she thought as she spied Killian looking back at her. His expression changed, noticing how she was now considering what she should do.

"Don't think, Swan," he leaned forward and breathed into her neck, kissing up to her lips. "There's no promises tonight, no absolutes. Just two souls finding comfort in one another, however we feel that comfort gained."

Emma looked back at him and nodded. He reached a hand up to brush away her hair behind her ear. Looking in to her eyes, taking in her quiet tone.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't wish it," he said softly.

"I know," she exhaled. "It's not that, it's actually the opposite."

Emma grabbed the lapels of his shirt, yanking him forward, her lips crashing into his. He inhaled a deep breath as his hand came up to cradle her head. He tilted his head to the side, his tongue surging into her mouth as she angled hers to give more access. He pulled back bringing her with him as their mouths dueled for dominance of the kiss. His hands slid down her back to her waist, moving lower to cup her behind to him, squeezing just enough to remind her of how much she was affecting him.

"Hold on, love," Killian said as he grabbed her legs and stood up suddenly, walking them slowly thru the small kitchen. Emma's legs hit every counter, causing laughter to erupt. He joined in in the fun of the situation. They continued kissing and snickering at every bump and crash into the small hallway towards his cabin. Finally figuring out a way to get through the doorway without letting go of her, Killian moved them both to the foot of the queen size bed that took most of the small room. Slowly lowering her down until the backs of her calves hit the edge of the bed he lifted her tunic up and over her head.

Seriousness washed over them as they slowly took turns undressing each other. Emma's hands came up and unbuttoned his shirt, spreading the halves apart over bare skin, dark hair sprinkled throughout his chest as her hands traced sculpted muscles. Killian then reached for her cami, sliding it over her skin, the pads of his fingers running along her sides until it was completely off. Emma's hands traced down his stomach to the belt of his jeans. Looking up to his face, she saw desire completely filling his eyes as he tugged at one bra strap. His index finger ran along the edge pulling it down her arm achingly slow, increasing her heartbeat as she undid his belt. Her fingers dipped in the smallest amount into his pants to release the button, causing Killian's breath to catch in his throat. He looked down at her and brought the other strap down to match its partner on her arm. She slid down the zipper and pushed down his jeans seeing his arousal straining against his boxer briefs.

"Hmm, seems unfair that I am nearly nude and you are still quite clothed," he whispered. His hand found the clasp of her bra and with a snap of his fingers it fell quickly down her arms. His hands came up and lightly traced her bare breasts, dying to touch the soft pink of her nipples, but holding back to increase her anticipation.

Stepping out of his jeans, he reached for hers and he undid the button and small zipper. Her hands had been on his stomach, however had boldly gone lower, tracing over his erection making him swallow hard.

"Your eagerness is noted, time to return the favor," he laughed as his hand grasped the side of her face and kissed her. Her hands dropped as she held onto his sides. One hand behind her head he pushed forward so she would fall back on the bed. As she did, his other hand held her back, lowering her down while his lips broke the kiss to further down the column of her neck. She arched back, giving him more access. His mouth continued south as he found one breast desperately needing his attention. While taking in a pert nipple in his mouth, his hands found her jeans and tugged them down her legs along with her panties. His mouth continued its path downward as he kept pulling what remained of her clothes. Sensations were heightened for Emma as she gripped the coverlet. He barely had to do anything and she was lost with what she was feeling. Lying completely naked in front of him she felt as if every part of her body was electric.

Killian crawled back up the bed, glancing down at her writhing body, thanking the gods for the bright moonlight that shown through the porthole windows. Her hair wreathed around her head, porcelain skin aching to be touched, she looked like a goddess.

"Emma, my god, you are a bloody siren," he said as he leaned down, taking her mouth with his. His hand traced down her side as she turned towards him, their bodies touching for the first time. Her hand slid over his back, going lower to notice he was now as nude as she.

"I see you did more than take off my pants while you were down there," she grinned. Her lips found his again as she gripped his ass, bringing their hips closer to each other.

He raised an eyebrow ran his fingers up her side to delve into her hair, "I do enjoy multitasking."

His hand moved back down her side, thumb grazing the side of her breast as he squeezed. She let out a moan as he kissed her neck, his hands massaging her aching flesh. Her hand had moved down and found his throbbing cock, running a fingertip over the head. His entire body stalled as she gripped him loosely at first then squeezed, running her thumb over the tip. He leaned over her, causing her to fall back again, her legs spreading for him to be cradled in between.

"I want so much right now," she breathed as he found her center and stroked her once. She arched back, loving the feeling of his fingers moving over her folds. He pressed a finger in, her walls tight and wet, she let out a haggard breath.

"Oh Emma," is all Killian could say as he pressed another finger forward. She was more than ready for him, but he couldn't resist. Her body reacted to his touch in such a gorgeous way he had see her lose herself. His thumb found her clit and circled around it slowly as he continued to stoke her fire. She increased her pace on stroking him, using the pre-cum to slide her fingers over easily. Boldly, she brought him down to brush against her wetness, both of them groaning with the need to hold back. Killian ran his tongue between her breasts, stopping to suckle at her collarbone. She rubbed him against her again, needing more. His breath hitched as he looked into her eyes.

They both were struggling to fight it, they both wanted to hold out as long as possible. But instead of increasing the anticipation, they only found themselves holding back on completely devouring one another. Sensing what they both knew they wanted, Killian removed his fingers, coating his cock in her wetness and lined up at her entrance.

Watching her face, he pushed forward into her, filling her half-way. He exhaled a breath as her eyes widened and took on an awestruck look. A smile graced her lips as she look back at him with lust filled eyes. He bent down, kissing her deeply and surged forward all the way, swallowing her moan. Once he felt her walls relax, he moved back, placing a new tempo for their dance.

Emma's head spun with sensations. He moved within her, keeping a pace that did not go too fast nor slow, just enough to ensure they were on the same page. He reached for a breast and took a nipple in his mouth, her walls squeezing him in gratitude. Wanting more, she reached down and touched herself, her fingers circling over her clit in time with his thrusts. Never had Killian been more turned out than when a woman was comfortable enough to do that. Rolling them over so he was on bottom, he thrust up as his hand found hers, feeling her fingers rub against her slick skin. He watched as her eyes closed, her head moving from side to side as she rode him, taking him in fully and lavishing herself with pleasure. She opened her eyes, and met his, grabbing his hand and use it against her clit. He mimicked her movements better than she thought as she ran her hands along her body, grabbing her own breasts and squeezing them to increase her sensations.

Killian watched as the goddess above him ran her fingers through her hair then back down her body, enjoying the ride of a lifetime. She grabbed herself and pinched her nipple just enough for her inner walls to squeeze him more. He increased the pace of their joining, thrusting up as one hand held onto her waist, the other massaging her clit. He noticed she started to moan more as he increased the pace of his fingers. She looked down at him, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

"You... feel… amazing…" she breathed. Feeling something happen she looked down at his body, watching the muscles flex as he pleasured her towards oblivion. She started to breathe faster, feeling the need coming closer. "Oh my… I'm going to…"

"Yes, love, that's it, cum for me," Killian felt her walls flutter as she moaned out loudly almost close to a scream. Her orgasm racked her body, pulling him along with her as he shot up inside her. They both rode out the crescendo as their climax subsided. Their heartbeats as one, Emma collapsed down onto Killian's chest. Her face relaxed into a sleepy smile that made him melt. She listened as his heart slowed, feeling his fingers run through her hair. She tilted her face up and looked at him. He gave her a broad smile and pulled her up to kiss him.

Pulling herself off, she settled next to him, his arms wrapping around her as her back was warmed by his front. He continued to play with her hair as she quietly took in what just happened. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. It was as if they already knew what the other was thinking. Which both terrified and intrigued Emma. Killian tugged her closer to him and kissed her shoulder. His fingers ran down the length of her arm to entwine with hers. She pulled his hand forward to rest right under her breasts.

"Rest, my Swan, the night is still young and I plan to use it to our advantage," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed a little as she started drifting to sleep, "Good."


End file.
